TODOS LOS DIAS DE MI VIDA
by lady kobato
Summary: Sakura había tenido un apasionado romance con Shaoran li pero cuando su matrimonio se vino abajo decidió marcharse con sus hijas y no volver jamas... dos años despues sakura esta de regreso en china...
1. Chapter 1

estoy viva

como saben la historia no es mia ni los personajes son de las magnificas CLAMP ¬¬ es una lastima pero bueno se las dejo disfrutenla

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos los días de mi vida

Prólogo

NO VOY a dejar que se cargue mi boda- retumbó la profunda voz de Shaoran li. No solía levantar la voz y las modistas y modelos al otro lado del elegante salon lo miraron,sorprendidas. La princesa Meiling puso una mano en su brazo.

-No estropeara la boda,cariño falta casi tres meses.-

Dos meses y a casarse después del desfile y el trabajo no estaba terminado y empezaba a quedarse sin tiempo.

-No deberías preocuparte. Las cosas, al final, siempre salen bien -sonrió entonces la princesa.

Shaoran no estaba tan seguro. Frunciendo el ceño, miró la mano de meiling, en cuyo dedo brillaba el opulento anillo de compromiso que le había regalado un mes antes.

Un diamante de tres quilates cortado en forma de esmeralda, rodeado de zafiros y montado en una banda de oro del siglo XVIII. El anillo había pertenecido a la familia Chan durante generaciones hasta que, veinticinco años antes el padre de Meiling, Shinozuke Chan, se había visto obligado a venderlo.

La fortuna de los chan se hundió al tiempo que crecía la de los Li. Pero en aquel momento Shaoran no estaba pensando en eso. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado por la colección. Le faltaba imaginación, inspiración.

Era, pensó, irritado, aburrida. Y eso en el mundo de la moda era un destino peor que la muerte.

Como su padre antes que él, Shaoran nunca había necesitado que alguien de fuera le dijese si las colecciones funcionaban o no. Lo sabía. Lo sabía por instinto. Y su instinto le decía que la colección de primavera-verano sería una desilusión para el público si no hacía algo inmediatamente. Si no encontraba la magia.

Pero ¿cómo iba a encontrarla?

Aún no lo sabía y, desde luego, no iba a encontrar la respuesta con su ex mujer en china.

-No confío en ella. Sakura únicamente está interesada en sí misma.

-Ha dicho que solo venía de vacaciones, ¿no?

Meiling tenía unos preciosos ojos de color rojo como el zafiro que contrastaban a las mil maravillas con su larga melena oscura.

Como director de LI , la casa de moda más importante de china, shaoran trabajaba con modelos guapísimas todos los días y había vestido a algunas de las mujeres más bellas del mundo, pero la princesa Meiling chan era algo especial.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan comprensiva? -murmuró, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el paquete de tabaco... y recordando después que había prometido dejar de fumar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Porque sakura ya no representa una amenaza para mí. Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, shaoran. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Nos entendemos y sabemos bien lo que queremos. Es diferente de tu primer matrimonio, ¿no?

Completamente diferente, pensó él. En realidad, su relación de veintiún meses con sakura ni siquiera podía llamarse matrimonio. Fue más bien un desastre.

No, una pesadilla.

Meiling se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

-No te enfades, cariño. No estará aquí mucho tiempo y, además, vendrá con las niñas. Sé que tú siempre has querido mantener una relación normal con ellas...

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que las hiciera rehenes, antes de que las usara contra mí. Una vez fueron mis hijas, pero ya no lo son. Sakura se ha encargado de eso.

La princesa sonrió, comprensiva.

-Siguen siendo tus hijas. Sé que adoras a esas niñas y que las has echado mucho de menos.

Marco intentó deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Las había echado de menos. Tanto que le dolía el corazón solo de pensar en ellas.

-sakura sabe que le pediré la custodia -dijo entonces-. Sabe que si vuelve a china , le resultará difícil volver a llevárselas del país.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NEW HISTORY

bueno estoy de regreso les dejo el prologo para q se den una ideita de como va la historia en estas historias hay muchos lugares eso me mato tengo q buscar calles hoteles iglesias de china es cansado bueno las dejo y espero sus comentariossssssss

kobato se despide bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

holaaaaaaaaaaa estoy de vuelta siguiente capitulo espero les guste

...

-Entonces, ¿por qué las trae con ella? Buena pregunta, pensó shaoran . Una muy buena pregunta.

LA MUERTE y los impuestos. Las dos únicas certezas de la vida: la muerte y los impuestos.

Sakura daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el asunto una y otra vez, como la cinta transportadora de equipaje en el aeropuerto.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, levantó la mano para apartar el flequillo de su frente. Había subido al avión con un moño francés, pero después de doce horas de vuelo, los cabellos empezaban a escaparse de las horquillas.

Una maleta negra apareció entonces y sakura, sujetando a la niña que llevaba en brazos, se inclinó para comprobar si era la suya.

No, no era la suya.

Entonces miró a Gia, que estaba dormida. Todavía tenía la carita hinchada, evidencia de las horas que había pasado llorando porque su mantita se perdió entre el aeropuerto de San Francisco y el de Nueva York.

No había sido un viaje fácil.

No había sido un mes fácil.

Su vida no era nada fácil.

sakura apretó los labios, intentando controlar la emoción. No podía empezar a pensar otra vez. Pensar solo empeoraría las cosas.

-¿Estás bien, Liv? -le preguntó a la gemela de Gia.

La niña, de tres años, estaba sentada en el carrito de las maletas. Tenía un dedo en la boca y apretaba con la otra mano su mantita para no perderla.

Livia asintió solemnemente. Tenía los ojos verdes , del mismo color que su madre. También había heredado la cara ovalada y la nariz recta, pero el tono de su piel era bronceado, como el de su padre. Cabello castaño, y las pestañas más largas del mundo.

Se le encogía el corazón solo de pensar en shaoran. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo...

Cuando se marchó de china dos años antes juró que no volvería allí por nada del mundo. Pero tuvo que volver.

Parpadeando, sakura se concentró en la cinta para no llorar. Había dejado de llorar mucho tiempo atrás, pero estaba agotada, exhausta, asustada.

El año anterior había sido terrible, pero nada como el último mes. Eso fue un infierno. Cuatro semanas de miedo, de preocupación, de preguntas.

Y por fin tuvo que reconocer la verdad: si a ella le pasara algo, las niñas necesitarían a su padre. Gia abrió los ojos en ese momento. -Quiero mi mantita -dijo con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

sakura acarició su pelo.

-Ya lo sé, cariño.

-¡Quiero mi mantita! -gritó la niña, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las gemelas no iban a ningún lado sin sus mantas. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido la de Gia? Nunca le había pasado antes. Era increíble.

-Lo sé, cielo, pero ahora no podemos...

-¡Noooooooo!

El grito resonó por todo el aeropuerto. Sakura besó a su hija en la frente, intentando consolarla.

-La encontraremos, no te preocupes.

Pero Gia, que no se sentía consolada en absoluto, siguió llorando. Y, por simpatía, Livia empezó a llorar también.

De repente, la cinta transportadora se detuvo.

Sakura levantó la cara, perpleja. Un empleado del aeropuerto estaba colocando las maletas que quedaban en un carro.

La suya se había perdido.

Los dos cochecitos estaban allí, la bolsa de viaje de las niñas también, pero su maleta no.

Habían perdido su ropa, sus zapatos, los cosméticos, las cosas de baño...

Una auditoria de Hacienda.

Una biopsia terrible.

Y ahora le perdían la maleta. Increíble.

-¡Mamiiiiiiiii! -gritó Gia.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está la mantita de Gia? -preguntó su hermana-. Necesita su mantita.

-Lo sé, cariño -suspiró sakura-. Y la encontraremos, os lo prometo.

-¡Ahora! -lloraba la niña-. ¡Ahora, mami!

-Necesita su mantita -insistió Livia. Gia miró a su hermana.

-La mantita está sola. Se ha perdido y está sola.

Las dos niñas lloraban a moco tendido y sakura intentó hacerlas callar mientras se preguntaba cómo había podido cuidarlas sola durante tanto tiempo.

No había sido nada fácil.

-Yo también echo de menos la mantita. A lo mejor podemos encontrar una nueva. Seguro que en china hay unas mantas preciosas y...

-¡Noooooooo! -gritó Gia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

De repente, oyeron una voz masculina:

-¡Giannina Ela Li !

La reprimenda silenció a la niña de inmediato.

Y a sakura también.

Conocía esa voz y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

shaoran.

No quería estar allí, no quería verlo, pero no tenía más remedio.

sakura levantó la mirada para ver a su ex marido, un hombre al que no había visto en un año.

Sus ojos se encontraron y, por un momento, no pudo respirar; su corazón encogido de rabia y de dolor.

Pensó que nunca volvería a verlo. Que nada del mundo la haría volver a china. Incluso se lo había dicho la última vez que se vieron: «¡No volvería contigo ni muerta!».

sakura intentó disimular la angustia.

Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Era por las niñas.

Pero al ver la carita de susto de Gia y las lágrimas en los ojos de Livia, sintió una punzada de desesperación.

Ni siquiera lo conocían. ¿Cómo iba a dejarlas con él? ¿Cómo había podido pensar que aquella era la solución?

Pero no tenía alternativa.

No era justo. La vida no era justa.

-Hola, shaoran -dijo, intentando parecer natural y fracasando miserablemente. Últimamente fracasaba en todo.

-Hola, sakura -la saludó él, aparentemente tranquilo.

Aquel era el shaoran li que hablaba con la prensa, el shaoran que salía en las revistas y los periódicos, el shaoran fotografiado veinte veces a la semana, el shaoran que creía lo que decían los de su gabinete de prensa.

Sakura sonrió. Una sonrisa falsa, absurda. Pero su vida dependía de esa sonrisa.

Lo importante eran las niñas. Su futuro era lo único en lo que debía pensar.

Odiaba a shaoran li , pero era el padre de sus hijas.

-No esperaba verte aquí.

-Dijiste que llegarías a china esta mañana.

Sakura vio que tenía los labios apretados. Estaba furioso. Lo cual no la sorprendía en absoluto. Siempre estaba enfadado con ella. Durante su corto matrimonio shaoran siempre parecía impaciente, harto...

-Te informé para que no te sorprendiera mi llegada, no para que vinieses a buscarnos.

-Necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa, ¿no?

-Hay taxis.

-Mis hijas no se alojarán en un hotel -dijo shaoran entonces.

-Ya he hecho las reservas.

-Las he cancelado -contestó él, mirando a Livia-. ¿Qué le pasa? Está temblando como un ra-toncillo.(n/a con semejante grito como no se va a asustar la nena pobresilla ¬¬)

Sakura supo que era una crítica, un reproche. Como siempre.

En opinión de shaoran, ella había fracasado como esposa, como mujer y como madre. Una mujer china nunca habría tomado las decisiones que sakura había tomado.

Pero ella no era china y shaoran nunca le dio una oportunidad.

-Está cansada -contestó, acariciando el pelo de la niña.

Livia era la más tierna de las dos, la más tranquila. Giannina era la peleona.

-¿Y ella? -preguntó Marco entonces, señalando a Gia.

-Ha perdido su mantita y está disgustada.

-Su mantita -repitió él.

-Eso es.

-Quiero mi mantita. ¡Quiero mi mantita ahora! -exclamó la niña.

Shaoran y su hija se miraron a los ojos. Gia no se asustaba fácilmente y le devolvió la mirada, retadora.

Y pensar que solo tenía tres años... sakura sabía que aquellos dos acabarían peleándose. Eran igual de obstinados.

-¿No son demasiado mayores para esas cosas?

-¡No! -contestó Gia, indignada-. La mantita es mi mejor amiga. El médico dice que podemos tener amigas.

De nuevo, shaoran miró a sakura, incrédulo.

-¿Tú les cuentas esas cosas?

-Yo no, su pediatra, el doctor hiraguisawa. Son demasiado mayores para usar chupete, pero necesitan algo a qué agarrarse, algo que les dé seguridad. Las mantitas son como un salvavidas para ellas.

«Sabrías esas cosas si hubieras sido parte de su vida», pensaba sakura . Pero no se lo diría delante de las niñas, especialmente en aquel momento.

Tenían que desayunar y echarse un rato. Necesitaban volver a su rutina normal. Necesitaban tiempo, atenciones y mucho cariño, pero sakura no dijo ninguna de esas cosas.

Era irónico que en San Francisco fuese conocida por su simpatía, por su carisma para tratar con la gente y, sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraba con shaoran, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la compostura.

-No me hace gracia, pero si necesita una mantita le conseguiremos una mantita.

shaoran intentó tomar a Gia en brazos, pero la niña se resistió.

-Ve con papá, cariño -dijo sakura.

Gia aceptó, pero volvió la carita sin decir una palabra.

Estaba asustada. Gia, que no se asustaba de nada, tenía miedo de su propio padre.

A sakura se le encogió el corazón. No debía ser así. Y si no fuera por el resultado de la biopsia, no estaría allí en absoluto.

shaoran metió la mano en el bolsillo de su elegante abrigo para sacar un móvil.

-¿Cuándo visteis la manta por última vez?

-Entre San Francisco y Nueva York. Cuando cambiamos de avión.

-Entonces, estará en el primer avión. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-O en el aeropuerto de La Guardia.

No era fácil cambiar de avión de noche, con dos niñas medio dormidas y tirando de las maletas. Podría haber jurado que lo tenía todo, pero evidentemente una de las mantitas se había perdido.

shaoran habló con alguien en chino. Sakura no había hablado ese idioma en dos años, pero podía seguir la conversación sin dificultad.

Hablaba con uno de sus ayudantes y estaba pidiéndole que buscase la mantita. Si no podía loca-lizarla desde china quería que tomase el primer avión para ir a buscarla en persona.

A sakura no siempre le gustaban sus tácticas, pero solían funcionar. Normalmente, se salía con la suya.

Incluso cuando no quería algo. Como a ella. Y la consiguió de todas formas.

-Gracias -dijo cuando volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo.

Se había dicho a sí misma que arreglaría aquello con calma, que no dejaría que el pasado influyera en su reconciliación, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-¿Lo tienes todo? -preguntó él.

-Mi maleta se ha perdido.

shaoran contuvo un suspiro de irritación. Las niñas eran su familia, pero ella no. Eso estaba muy claro.

sakura rellenó el formulario para solicitar la devolución de la maleta mientras Liv se pegaba a su pierna, apartándose de aquel hombre todo lo posible.

Aquel hombre. Su padre.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que todo estaba empezando: los cambios, las decisiones...

Hicieron el viaje hasta el centro de china en silencio. Las niñas dormían y shaoran iba tan apartado de ella en el asiento de la limusina como era posible.

Cuando la casa de fachada barroca apareció ante sus ojos se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Una vez aquella casa de altos ventanales y balaustradas de mármol le pareció maravillosa.

En aquel momento sentía miedo.

sakura dejó a las niñas en su habitación, pintada de color ocre, en la que seguía habiendo dos canutas gemelas.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse con shaoran.

Él la esperaba en el salón del primer piso, muy serio. Se había quitado la chaqueta y el jersey oscuro destacaba sus anchos hombros. Siempre había sido atlético, pensó ella, pero en aquel momento parecía casi amenazante.

-Has vuelto -dijo por fin, tomando una taza de café.

Tan frío como siempre, tan duro como siempre.

-No había otra opción.

-¿Ah, no? Me resulta difícil de creer.

Sakura llevaba semanas anticipando aquel momento, temiendo encontrarse con él. Pero el momento había llegado y su corazón seguía latiendo al mismo ritmo. No tenía el pulso acelerado, no estaba emocionada. Nada.

Absolutamente nada. Afortunadamente.

No podría dejarle a las niñas sabiendo que seguían siendo una familia. No podría haberse mar-chado sabiendo que aún había una oportunidad para ellos dos.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca habían estado enamorados. Nunca estuvieron juntos de verdad, a pesar de los votos, las alianzas y las niñas. Solo fue un accidente.

-No quería discutir delante de ellas, pero reservé habitación en un hotel porque prefiero...

-¿Has venido hasta aquí para verme, pero pensabas alojarte en un hotel?

Sakura no quería pelearse con él. Una pelea era lo último que deseaba.

-He venido para que las niñas pasen algún tiempo contigo...

-¿Y cómo van a pasar algún tiempo conmigo si están en un hotel?

Ella respiró profundamente, intentando mantener la calma.

-Puedes verlas cuando quieras.

-Yo trabajo durante el día, sakura . De hecho, tengo que volver a la oficina ahora mismo.

-¿Te vas?

-Son las once de la mañana y tengo mucho trabajo.

-Pero las niñas...

-Has sido tú quien insistió en venir, sakura . No me has pedido opinión, no has preguntado si me venía bien. No me culpes si tengo trabajo.

sakura apretó los puños.

-Sé que no te he avisado con mucha antelación y lo siento. Pero esperaba que pudieses tomarte unos días libres para conocer mejor a tus hijas.

-Me caso dentro de un par de meses. Entonces me tomaré tres semanas libres. Ahora mismo no puedo dejar de trabajar, pero eso no significa que vaya a desatender a las niñas.

No, claro que no. Por eso las visitaba tan a menudo en California, pensó ella, irónica.

Pero tenía que controlarse. shaoran pensaba que había vuelto a sus hijas contra él, aunque no era cierto. Las había visto menos de seis veces en dos años. ¿Qué clase de relación era aquella?

-Tus hijas están en china por primera vez en dos años...

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? -la interrumpió él.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Otra vez estaban discutiendo. Era lo único que hacían durante los últimos doce meses de su matrimonio. Las peleas se volvieron insoportables. La tensión, imposible.

-Entonces, nos veremos esta tarde.

shaoran estaba en las oficinas de casa de modaLI, en Via Borgospesso, el distrito más elegante de la ciudad, pero no podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Estaba pensando en las niñas.

Tenían que encontrar la mantita lo antes posible.

Cuando llegó a la oficina se vio rodeado por todos los miembros de su equipo, cada uno con un problema diferente. Lo siguieron hasta su despacho, hablando todos a la vez. El diseñador de la colección de hombres, el director creativo, el encargado de la sección de tejidos... todos intentaban hacerse oír.

shaoran cerró la puerta y señaló los elegantes sofás de piel.

-Veo que tenemos algún problema -dijo, irónico.

-¿Alguno? -Jacopo levantó los ojos al cielo.

Jacopo Monti era el cerebro de las colecciones masculinas. La casa Li había diseñado exclusivamente para mujeres durante la época de su padre, pero cuando shaoran se hizo cargo del negocio, cinco años antes, decidió abrir nuevos mercados.

-A ver, cuéntame. ¿Qué pasa?

-La fábrica de tejidos que nos abastecía acaba de cerrar sus puertas. No nos han enviado las telas que les pedimos... y no tenemos nada para el desfile.

-Este año no habíamos contratado a ninguna otra empresa -siguió Fabrizio, el director creativo-. Habíamos decidido trabajar solo con ellos y hemos metido la pata.

No se podía ser más claro, pensó shaoran.

El cierre de la fábrica afectaba más a la colección de mujer y a la de diseños para el hogar.

-No pueden cerrar sus puertas sin servirnos el pedido. Se exponen a una demanda multimillonaria.

Nadie dijo nada y shaoran miró a María, la directora de publicidad.

-¿Qué? Sé que estás pensando en algo y no es la fábrica de tejidos. María levantó una ceja.

-Es la campaña publicitaria del nuevo perfume. Nos han enviado el primer boceto.

-¿Y?

-No es lo que les habíamos pedido. No es la campaña nueva e innovadora que esperábamos,

-¿No es buena? -preguntó shaoran. Supuestamente, iba a ser un lanzamiento internacional.

-No.

«Hay días que es mejor no levantarse de la cama», pensó shaora entonces. Y aquel era uno de ellos.

-¿Tan mala es?

-Horrible.

-Muy bien. Llama a la agencia por teléfono. Jacopo, pide una reunión con el director de la fábrica. Dile que iré yo personalmente... con mis asesores legales. Parece que hoy va a ser un día muy movidito.

Y lo sería, pensó, sacando el móvil del bolsillo. Pero no tanto como para olvidarse de las gemelas.

shaoran llamó a su ayudante.

-¿Has tenido suerte con la mantita de mi hija? No había habido suerte. Y esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Ya sé que podría comprarle una nueva, pero no es eso. Gia no quiere una manta nueva, quiere la suya. Vete esta noche a Nueva York, quiero que mi hija recupere su mantita.

...0...0...

Diablos no merezco perdón por actualizar hasta tarde pero comprendanmen ... me asaltaron y se me llevaron la laptop (maldición) en ella iba toda la historia ya modificada y otra historia awwwwwww me toco volver a buscarla descargarla y modificar .( suspiro)

bueno en los reviews waaaaaa me alegra q me escriba me dan fuerza aunque tengo q volver a buscar las cuidades ¬¬! pero no importa y vamos denle la oportunidad a sakura ella no es la mala bueno ni shaoran nadie es malo solo se malentienden como siempre aaaaahhhhh ademas shaoran se casa ¬¬ es un hombre estresado

nos leemos luegoo adiosito se me acaba el tiempo bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

NUEVO CAPITULOOOOOOO KOBATO CHAN SE HACE PRESENTE

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SHAORAN llegó a casa mucho más tarde de lo que hubiera querido y las luces estaban ya apagadas.

Desde el pasillo oyó la voz de sakura. Las puertas del salón estaban entreabiertas y vio a su ex mujer sentada en el sofá, hablando por el móvil. Llevaba unos chinos de color verde botella, un jersey negro de cuello vuelto y una chaqueta de ante verde.

Sabía combinar los colores, pensó. Ese tono verde musgo destacaba el color caoba de su pelo y su complexión pálida.

Siempre había tenido buen ojo para colores y diseños y de eso era precisamente de lo que estaba hablando. Negocios. Debía hablar con alguien en San Francisco.

Por un momento, shaoran sintió una punzada de emoción. No era cólera, ni siquiera resentimiento. Sakura y él habían tenido problemas, pero respetaba su talento para el diseño. Parecía ver cómo iban a quedar las telas antes de verlas en realidad.

Shaoran admiraba su trabajo y la quería en su equipo. Pero cuando el matrimonio se rompió,

Sakura se marchó a América y empezó a trabajar para un diseñador italiano.

A sakura le dolían los dedos de sujetar el móvil durante tanto tiempo. Había llamado a la oficina solo para comprobar cómo iba todo, pero su ayudante no la dejaba colgar.

-¿Cuándo vuelves? Te lo juro, tú eres la única que sabe de qué va todo esto.

-Pues alguien tendrá que averiguarlo.

Si la casa Calvanti tenía problemas dos días después de que se hubiera marchado, iban a llevarse un auténtico susto cuando les dijera que pensaba pedir una excedencia.

Estaba cortando la conexión cuando oyó un ruido tras ella. Era shaoran. Estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

-Desde hace unos minutos. Pero no te preocupes, no he oído nada que no debiese oír.

-Ya.

-Me han contado que haces tus propios diseños en Calvanti -dijo él entonces, quitándose el abrigo.

-Así es -murmuró sakura.

Su ex marido se había quedado lívido cuando aceptó el puesto. Calvanti era una firma italo-americana que hacía diseños muy originales y ella se alegraba infinitamente de trabajar con ellos, pero shaoran dijo que solo la habían contratado para capitalizar el apellido li.

-Entonces, ¿ya no llevas la colección de hombre?

sakura apretó los labios. shaoran nunca había creído en su talento. Cuando se conocieron le en-señó tímidamente sus diseños y él se mostró menos que impresionado.

-Sigo colaborando con las colecciones de hombre, pero en el futuro me concentraré solo en mi línea personal.

-Has tenido éxito.

-Pues sí, aunque no te lo creas.

-Supongo que el apellido li no te ha perjudicado, todo lo contrario.

sakura se quedó callada un momento, formulando protestas silenciosas, queriendo instintivamente defenderse, pero no valdría de nada. shaoran no creería que había conservado su apellido por las niñas. Lo único que había querido era que la vida de sus hijas fuese lo más normal posible.

-Esta noche conocerás a la princesa Meiling-dijo él entonces-. Llegará dentro de media hora y espero que la trates con amabilidad.

Ella lo miró, perpleja.

-Por supuesto.

-Y espero que mantengas las distancias.

-Te entiendo muy bien, shaoran. Estamos hablando en mi idioma.

-Sí, pero tú eres famosa por escuchar solo cuando quieres. Y debes saber que no podrás interponerte entre Meiling y yo.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo. Todo lo contrario, me gustaría que la vuestra fuera una relación estable y...

-¿Por qué?

Podría haber sido un cirujano; hablaba con la misma frialdad, la misma precisión. sakura buscó las palabras adecuadas. Y no era fácil.

-Si algo me pasara... -empezó a decir- las niñas tendrían que vivir contigo.

-Pensé que se irían con tu madre... -shaoran no terminó la frase. Acababa de recordar que su madre había muerto el año anterior-. Lo siento, se me había olvidado.

-Gracias.

Parecía tan perdida, tan frágil. Pero él la conocía bien. No era ningún ángel de Boticelli. Tenía un objetivo cuando llegó a china cuatro años antes: quería un trabajo en una casa de modas y quería un hombre con dinero. Y había conseguido las dos cosas.

Y sin embargo... parecía tan cansada, tan vulnerable. Llevaba dos años criando sola a las gemelas y eso no debía de haber sido nada fácil.

-No he traído a las niñas para crear problemas. Pensé que sería bueno que conocieran a la princesa antes de la boda.

shaoran la miró, pensativo. ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Podía confiar en ella?

-¿Las niñas llevan mucho rato en la cama? -preguntó para cambiar de tema. Ver a sakura de nuevo no era fácil. Nada con sakura había sido nunca fácil-. Quería volver antes, pero he tenido un día terrible.

-Se durmieron hace dos horas. Estaban agotadas. El viaje, el cambio de horario...

-Sí, claro.

sakura vio que tenía arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. Esas arruguitas no estaban ahí dos años antes. Parecía cansado.

-Había pensado que... quizá podríamos cenar juntos esta noche. La princesa, tú y yo.

-¿Esta noche? -repitió él, tenso.

-Sí. Pero si tienes otros planes...

-Los tengo.

Shaoran li no soportaba que le impusieran nada.

-Muy bien. Podemos cenar otro día. O comer, si te parece mejor.

La puerta se abrió entonces y la princesa Meiling apareció en el salón. Era alta, muy elegante. Llevaba un vestido azul marino que acentuaba su delgada cintura y sus largas piernas.

-¿Interrumpo? -preguntó, con una sonrisa. shaoran se levantó.

-No, cariño. Entra. Estábamos hablando de ti.

-Ahora entiendo por qué me pitaban los oídos. Aunque espero que hayas dicho cosas buenas.

Sus tacones repiqueteaban sobre el suelo de mármol. Solo tenía ojos para shaoran y él solo tenía ojos para ella.

-Siempre digo cosas buenas de ti -sonrió shaoran, pasándole un brazo por la cintura-. ¿Va todo bien?

Meiling asintió.

-Sí, cariño. Todo va estupendamente.

Sakura sintió una punzada de envidia. No debía sentir envidia. No había razón para estar celosa. Ella no quería vivir con shaoran. Ya tuvo su oportunidad dos años antes y fue un fracaso. Sin embargo, verlo con la princesa, ver que parecían tan cómodos el uno con el otro...

Ella nunca se había sentido cómoda con shaoran. Pero todo eso era pasado. Shaoran li ya no era su marido.

-Meiling, te presento a sakura -dijo él entonces.

-Encantada de conocerte. Y felicidades –dijo sakura, estrechando su mano.

-Gracias. Estamos deseando que llegue el día de la boda. La ceremonia tendrá lugar en el Duomo -sonrió Meiling, refiriéndose a la famosa catedral gótica de la ciudad-. Y el banquete se celebrará aquí.

-Será una boda preciosa -murmuró sakura sin saber qué decir.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio incómodo, incongruente.

shaoran se aclaró la garganta.

-sakura ha sugerido que cenemos juntos un día de estos.

-Estupendo -asintió Meiling con una sonrisa-. Deberíamos conocernos mejor.

-Desgraciadamente, esa cena tendrá que esperar. sakura, tendrás que perdonarnos, pero he reservado mesa en un restaurante.

-Sí, claro.

Mientras ayudaba a Meilng a entrar en el descapotable negro, un coche que había comprado cuando sakura volvió a San Francisco, shaoran se encontró pensando en su ex mujer.

Estaba diferente. Algo le había pasado. Algo había cambiado. ¿Tendría problemas económicos?, se preguntó. ¿Algún problema amoroso? ¿Le ocurría algo a las niñas?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. No debería estar allí. No debería haberla llevado a su casa. Era un problema. sakura siempre había sido un problema.

Meiling le puso una mano en la pierna.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

shaoran besó su mano, sonriendo. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en su ex mujer.

Sakura siempre conseguía meterse en su piel, sacarlo de quicio. Y lo estaba consiguiendo de nuevo.

sakura subió a su habitación para colocar la ropa de las niñas en el armario.

Era raro estar de vuelta en aquella casa, pensó, doblando unos vestiditos de color lila.

Aunque el padre de shaoran murió dos años antes de que se conociesen, la villa seguía manteniendo la grandeza de Hien li. Y siempre le pareció que no era su sitio. Por eso fue tan duro cuando shaoran se marchó y la dejó sola en su casa.

Durante los primeros meses, intentó mantener las apariencias para que las niñas no sufrieran. Pero la teoría y la realidad son dos cosas diferentes.

Al final, no pudo soportarlo más. Después de la separación no podía ver a shaoran y portarse como si no pasara nada. No podía charlar de cosas sin importancia. No podía verlo hablar, trabajar... no podía soportar que tocase a otra mujer, aunque solo fuera para ayudarla a ponerse el abrigo.

Parecía tan cómodo con todo el mundo... excepto con ella.

El tiempo solía curar las heridas, pero el dolor no había desaparecido con los años. Todo lo contrario. Ver a shaoran de nuevo intensificaba la sensación de pérdida.

Verlo rompía su armadura protectora, la hacía sentir como si se estuviera resquebrajando. Ver a su ex marido le encogía el corazón.

Durante los últimos meses antes de volver a San Francisco, sakura sabía que toda china la observaba. Algunos con curiosidad, otros con pena. Los amigos de shaoran la culpaban a ella por la separación. Y durante algún tiempo lo intentó, por las niñas. Pero no funcionó.

Intentaba actuar con normalidad, pero todo era mentira.

Por fin, nueve meses después de que shaoran se hubiera ido de casa, decidió volver a su país y...

-¿Estás instalándote?

sakura se sobresaltó.

-Ah, hola. No te había oído entrar.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte -se disculpó shaoran.

-Has vuelto muy temprano.

-Tengo una reunión a las siete de la mañana.

A las siete de la mañana... Entonces no tendría tiempo para ver a las niñas. Sakura se mordió los labios, decepcionada.

-Esa reunión estaba planeada hace semanas,

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-No, pero lo veo en tus ojos. Crees que debería estar aquí. Crees que debería dejarlo todo porque tú has decidido venir a china.

Su rabia era tangible, amenazadora y sofocante.

-No espero que lo dejes todo por mí.

-Me alegro, porque no voy a hacerlo -replicó shaoran-. En septiembre celebraremos el cincuenta aniversario de la casa Li . No es solo importante para mí, es importante para china y para la industria de la moda.

Sakura sabía lo del aniversario. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Hien li había vestido a reinas, princesas, esposas de presidentes, estrellas de cine...

-Ha venido un equipo de televisión inglés para hacer un documental sobre mi padre. Tengo pruebas durante toda la mañana y una entrevista por la tarde.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?

-Tú ya no trabajas con nosotros -contestó él-. Además, las niñas te necesitan aquí.

sakura apartó la mirada. ¿Por qué se había molestado en ofrecer su ayuda? shaoran nunca había entendido que quería ayudarlo. Nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba hacerlo.

-Perdona -se disculpó él entonces-. Estoy cansado. Este mes ha sido muy duro. Para ella también, desde luego.

-Lo entiendo. Hacienda lleva meses detrás de mí y me he pasado horas y horas comprobando números.

shaoran pareció relajarse un poco.

-Espero que lo hayas solucionado.

Al verlo sonreír, sakura sintió una punzada en el corazón. Lo había querido tanto...

Shaoran li había hecho que su vida pareciese algo importante, le había enseñado a amar.

Y después todo terminó: la ilusión, el amor, el deseo. Le rompió el corazón y destrozó sus sueños. Había sido una pena horrible, insoportable. Lloró durante meses, en la ducha, en la cama, en el coche mientras iba a hacer la compra...

¿Cómo se olvidaba a alguien? ¿Cómo se dejaba de amar a una persona? ¿Cómo se dejaba de necesitarla?

La única forma de sobrevivir era matando ese amor. Sakura se había visto obligada a aplastar el amor que sentía por su marido.

No más ternura.

No más deseo.

No más pasión.

Nada más que rabia. Le había hecho tanto daño que decidió no perdonarlo nunca, no volver a verlo en su vida.

Pero la biopsia la había obligado a enfrentarse no solo con su propia mortalidad, sino con su orgullo.

-Afortunadamente -murmuró, apartándose el flequillo de la cara-. Y espero no tener que enfrentarme con Hacienda nunca más.

-Casi se me olvida -dijo shaoran entonces-. Hay una persona camino de Nueva York para buscar la manta de Gia.

-Gracias. Pero sería un milagro que la encontrase.

Su ex marido apretó los labios.

-Crees que no quiero a las niñas, sakura , pero te equivocas. Siempre han sido importantes para mí.

-Si fueran tan importantes habrías ido a verlas.

-Fuiste tú la que se marchó a América.

-Era lo único que podía hacer.

-Eso es absurdo. Yo quería que te quedases. Un padre no puede vivir a diez mil kilómetros de sus hijas.

-Tú tienes negocios en Estados Unidos, pero no ibas a vernos -replicó sakura, apretando los puños-. Sé que estuviste en California varias veces, pero no te molestaste...

-Lo intenté -la interrumpió shaoran-. Pero cada vez que llamaba por teléfono tenías una excusa. O te ibas de la ciudad o las niñas estaban enfermas...

-Cuando te dije que me iba de la ciudad era cierto. Tenía que acudir a un funeral.

El funeral de su madre.

Después de una batalla de cinco años contra el cáncer, su madre murió dejando a sakura rota de dolor.

-Y las niñas se ponen enfermas, por si no lo sabes.

-Les he enviado regalos... -se defendió shaoran.

Pero sabía que era una pobre excusa. Se había alejado de ellas. No porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque visitarlas era demasiado doloroso. Se sentía como un fracasado después de cada visita.

-Un oso de peluche no es un padre.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿No crees que me duele que mis hijas crezcan al otro lado del mundo y me vean como a un extraño?

Sakura dio un paso hacia él.

-Tienes razón. Te ven como a un extraño. ¿Y por qué no? No has intentado ser parte de sus vidas. El mes pasado fue su cumpleaños... te envié una invitación. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?

-Porque no pude -contestó shaoran.

-Podrías haberme llamado, haber enviado un e-mail. Podrías habérmelo dicho para que las niñas no se llevaran una desilusión.

-Las niñas ni siquiera se acordarían de mí. No tenía ni idea, pensó sakura . No tenía ni idea de que sus hijas lo echaban de menos.

Y estaba furiosa, no solo con él, sino con lavida.

-¿Sabes que se pasaron toda la fiesta mirando la puerta? ¿Sabes que me rogaron que no cortase la tarta por si acaso llegabas tarde?

-sakura , por favor...

-Deja de tratar mal a las niñas porque estás enfadado conmigo. Ellas no se divorciaron de ti. No tienen la culpa de nada.

-No las culpo a ellas -dijo shaoran.

-Pues eso parece.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces en china? Sakura tuvo que apretar los dientes.

-Mi madre ha muerto, como sabes. Si me pasara algo, las niñas tendrían que vivir contigo -contestó, intentando que no se le cortara la voz-. Es demasiado tarde para salvar nuestro matrimonio, pero no es demasiado tarde para que Gia y Liv tengan una buena relación contigo

:...

hello !

otro capitulo de los histéricos ¬¬ jjejejjej gracias por los reviews siempre los leo bueno yendo a la historia a sakura no le pasara nada malo se los puedo asegurar solo eso dire jejejejej bueno referente a mi atraco encontraron al tipo pero mi LAPTOP NOOOOOOOOOOOOO :( lo importante es q estoy bien

nos leemos luegooo bye bye espero les guste el capitulo espero sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4

VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIII NOS LEEMOS ABAJO ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CUANDO las niñas bajaron a desayunar, shaoran ya se había ido. Pero eso no pareció afectarlas. Seguramente todavía no tenían conciencia de estar en casa de su padre.

A media mañana sakura las sacó al jardín para que tomasen el aire. Tenían que correr un poco para quemar energía.

-¡Que te pillo! -gritaba Gia, corriendo detrás de su hermana.

-¡A que no! -reía Liv, escondiéndose entre las flores. sakura las observaba, sonriendo. Gia tenía más confianza que su gemela, pero Liv era más rápida.

-Lo están pasando bien, ¿eh? Era Meiling, que acababa de atravesar la verja de hierro forjado.

-Este jardín es como de cuento de hadas -intentó sonreír sakura.

-Sí, pero está un poco salvaje. shaoran y yo queremos replantarlo para que quede como el original. ¿Te gusta la jardinería?

-No sé nada de jardinería. Mi madre y yo vivíamos en un apartamento -contestó sakura.

-Lo que te gusta es coser, ¿no? -preguntó la princesa.

-Sí, desde luego. Por eso me enamoré del diseño de moda. Mi madre y yo solíamos hacer nuestros propios vestidos.

-Y seguro que eran preciosos.

sakura se preguntó si estaba siendo irónica, pero no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Su madre había sido una gran modista y le inculcó el amor por su trabajo. Desde los catorce años, su mayor diversión era ver revistas de moda y copiar los modelos.

El sueño de su madre había sido que estudiase con los grandes diseñadores europeos. No tenían dinero para ir a Europa, pero hablaban sin parar de diseñadores como Valentino, Chanel, Prada o LI .

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el sueño iba a hacerse realidad?

-Son unas niñas muy alegres -comentó Meiling mirando a sus hijas.

-Les encanta jugar al aire libre -dijo sakura. Gia intentó entonces subirse al muro de piedra-. ¡Gia, no hagas eso! Es peligroso, cariño.

La princesa soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo ha subido tan rápido?

-Gia puede subirse a cualquier parte. Es tremenda, hay que estar todo el día encima de ella.

-Son preciosas.

-Se parecen a shaoran, ¿verdad?

-Yo creo que también se parecen a ti. Tienen tus ojos, el mismo corte de cara... podrían ser modelos. ¿Has hablado con alguna agencia? Shaoran podría abrirte muchas puertas.

Que la princesa mencionara el nombre de su ex marido hizo que a sakura se le encogiera el corazón.

-No me gusta que los niños trabajen. Los niños deben ser niños.

-Bueno, tú eres su madre... Ah, mira, ahí está shaoran. Ha venido para comer con nosotras.

Hacía muy buen tiempo y shaoran decidió, para alegría de las niñas, que tomarían el almuerzo en el jardín.

Era natural que estuviesen los cinco juntos, pensaba sakura Además, Meiling era encantadora.

Entonces miró a sus hijas. Estaban comiendo aceitunas mientras hablaban en voz baja. Les encantaba la pasta y, sobre todo, la pasta italiana. Y les encantaba estar allí, en el jardín, con sus vestiditos de manga corta.

Se le encogía el corazón al mirarlas. Las quería tanto que le dolía. ¿Todas las madres sentirían lo mismo? ¿Todas temían el día que sus hijos crecieran y se fueran de casa?

shaoran estaba muy serio. Apenas le había dirigido la palabra durante el almuerzo. Entre ellos había un vacío tan grande, tan profundo como el Atlántico que acababa de cruzar.

Pero ocurría algo extraño. Ver a shaoran de nuevo le hacía sentir que su amor no estaba muerto del todo. Solo estaba enterrado. Profundamente.

Tan profundamente que sakura intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que ya no quedaba nada. Ni cenizas, ni emociones de ningún tipo.

Había conseguido convencerse después de muchos meses llorando, de muchos meses de decirse que solo pensaba en él por soledad.

shaoran nunca la quiso y la verdad dolía tanto que tuvo que vaciar su corazón de emociones, de recuerdos... No le quedó más remedio que aparentar que nunca había sentido nada. Que nunca lo había amado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que parpadear para contenerlas, negándoselas, como se había negado todo durante los últimos dos años.

Iba a resultarle difícil soportar aquella visita. Y más difícil conseguir lo que se proponía.

Cuando terminaron de comer, shaoran y la princesa se quedaron en el jardín mientras ella subía con las niñas a la habitación. Le costó un poco, pero consiguió meterlas en la cama y se quedó mirándolas desde la puerta. Con los rizos extendidos sobre la almohada, los labios entreabiertos... eran tan preciosas...

Y se parecían tanto a shaoran... Era agridulce haber perdido a su marido y, sin embargo, tener aquel recuerdo de él. No era solo una cosa, eran muchas... la forma en la que Gia levantaba una ceja, la sonrisa de Liv, la impaciencia de las dos. Parecían delicadas, pero eran muy fuertes, como su padre.

Shaoran la había fascinado desde el principio. Llevaba tres semanas trabajando para la casa LI antes de verlo por primera vez. Iba rodeado de gente, pero llamaba mucho la atención, destacaba entre todos.

Se había hecho cargo de la empresa al morir su padre, pero él mismo era un gran diseñador.

A sakura le encantaba verlo dibujar y lo escuchaba con admiración, intentando aprender todo lo que fuera posible.

Llamaba a su madre todos los fines de semana para contarle lo que hacía. No podía estar en Milán con ella, pero quería que compartiese su experiencia.

-Las telas tienen cualidades masculinas y femeninas -repetía sakura las lecciones-. El traje perfecto es una mezcla de hombre y mujer, de estructura y gracia, de poder y suavidad.

A su madre le encantaba oír todo eso. Y a ella le encantaba oírla reír. Le encantaba hacer algo de lo que su madre se sentía orgullosa.

Madres e hijas... sakura intentó deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Las hijas se convertían en madres.

Las hijas reemplazaban a las madres.

Controlando las lágrimas, salió de la habitación y bajó al primer piso. shaoran estaba esperándola en el saloncito.

-¿Normalmente tardan tanto en dormirse? Sakura parpadeó, nerviosa.

-Me he quedado un rato con ellas.

Él la miró, pensativo.

-Pareces diferente. No eres la misma.

-Ha sido un año muy largo.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Afortunadamente -intentó sonreír sakura.

-¿Crees que estarán dormidas mucho rato?

-Una hora por lo menos.

-En ese caso, quizá ha llegado el momento de que nos sentemos. Meiling se ha ido, las niñas están durmiendo... podemos charlar sin que nos interrumpa nadie.

sakura sabía lo que eso significaba. shaoran tenía algo que decirle. Seguramente pensaba establecer unas reglas de compromiso. Solía decirle a todo el mundo lo que tenía que hacer y era un maestro controlando sus propias emociones.

Solo una vez perdió el control. Un error de juicio y su vida segura y ordenada se había puesto patas arriba.

Shaoran se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la miró, muy serio.

-Meiling y yo nos hemos peleado hoy por primera vez.

No era lo que sakura esperaba oír en absoluto.

-¿Y?

-Nos hemos peleado por ti. Sabe que estoy incómodo contigo en casa. Sabe que estoy enfadado y... te ha defendido. Dice que le caes bien y quiere que sea amable contigo.

-No entiendo...

-He perdido los nervios. Me he enfadado porque creo que no te conoce. Que no sabe lo peligrosa que eres.

-Yo no soy una amenaza para nadie -replicó sakura-. No estoy aquí para provocar una pelea con tu prometida. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Entonces, ¿por qué temo que lo destruyas todo?

-No lo sé -contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Shaoran rio suavemente, una risa sin alegría.

-En este momento tengo un millón de cosas que atender y no puedo concentrarme en ninguna de ellas. Es el cincuenta aniversario de LI, me caso en poco más de dos meses, estoy trabajando como loco para presentar una colección de primavera-verano que no tiene vida, que no tiene personalidad... ¡Maldita sea, sakura, esto es lo último que necesito! Estoy enamorado de Meiling y no puedo dejar que te interpongas entre nosotros.

-Yo no tengo intención...

-No sé qué hacer contigo. No sé si debería pedirte que te fueras a un hotel o enviarte de vuelta a San Francisco, pero no puedo dejar que destroces mi vida.

sakura sintió pánico. No podía enviarla de vuelta a casa, aún no. Todavía tenían muchas cosas que solucionar.

-No te preocupes por mí, no tengo intención de estropear tus planes. Me haré invisible y...

-¿Tú invisible? Sakura, tú entras en una habitación y explota en llamas.

-Intentaré que...

-Pero no eres solo tú -la interrumpió shaoran de nuevo-. Eso es lo que no entiendes. No sé cómo lo haces, pero cambias las cosas, cambias algo en mí. No puedo ignorarte y... debo hacerlo.

Y ella pensando que no sentía nada. Sakura tuvo que disimular una sonrisa.

-Estuvimos casados, shaoran. Tuvimos una relación y es normal que te encuentres incómodo.

-He tenido muchas relaciones después de separarme de ti y no sentía absolutamente nada cuando entraban en una habitación -replicó él-. Pero no puedo dejar que esto pase. No puedo dejar que la atracción que siento por ti lo destruya todo de nuevo. Destruiría a Meiling y ella se merece algo mejor.

Le estaba advirtiendo. Y estaba advirtiéndose a sí mismo también.

-¡shaoran ! -oyeron entonces la voz de Meiling-. Shaoran , ¿estás ahí?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-He sido una tonta. Estaba enfadada y...

-¡Estás sangrando! -exclamó él.

-No es nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Meiling?

-Me salté un semáforo en rojo. Estaba distraída, llorando y... ni siquiera pisé el freno.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¿Te has hecho daño?

-No, yo estoy bien. Pero el coche...

-Eso no importa.

-Claro que importa. Me encantaba ese coche. Tú me lo regalaste.(n/a nya yo también quiero q shaoran me regale un coche )

-Pues te compraré uno nuevo. Deja que te vea -murmuró shaoran, levantando su barbilla-. ¿Te has hecho daño en la cabeza?

-Me golpeé con algo. La ventanilla o el volante, no sé. Pero no es nada.

-Voy a llevarte al hospital. Antes de salir miró a sakura, que estaba muy seria. La conversación tendría que esperar.

sakura esperó que shaoran la llamase. Las niñas estaban jugando con sus muñecas mientras ella miraba el teléfono.

Esperar, pensó, siempre era lo más duro.

Los días le parecían eternos cuando se marchó de china .

Las primeras seis semanas fueron horribles. El tiempo parecía alargarse eternamente, pesándole hasta que no podía más.

No dejaba de mirar el teléfono. Pensaba que shaoran la llamaría, que le escribiría una carta. Miraba el contestador automático veinte veces al día. Y cuando comprobaba que no la había llamado, el dolor era terrible, insoportable.

Si los días eran largos, las noches lo eran más. Las lágrimas que escondía durante el día para que sus hijas no sufrieran corrían libremente por su rostro en cuanto se encerraba en la habitación.

Horas de lágrimas silenciosas, de inexplicable dolor. Shaoran y ella no habían estado juntos demasiado tiempo. No podía explicar por qué sentía tal desolació tanto que empapaba la almohada y entonces, cuando no podía soportarlo más, iba a su escritorio e intentaba ponerlo todo en una carta, pero lo único que le salía era:

«Te echo de menos. Te echo de menos».

«Te quiero. Te quiero...».

sakura se sobresaltó al oír unos pasos tras ella.

shaoran.

-¿Cómo está Meiling? Gia se puso a bailotear alrededor de su padre mientras Liv lo miraba, nerviosa.

-Está descansando. Se golpeó la cabeza con la ventanilla y el médico dice que debe pasar la noche en el hospital.

-¿Es grave?

-No, pero tienen que vigilarla -murmuró shaoran, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Supongo que le darán el alta por la mañana, pero le he prometido que volvería más tarde. No es divertido estar en un hospital. Y ella no tiene familia en Hong Kong.

-Entiendo.

Lo entendía muy bien. Tampoco ella tenía familia.

shaoran miró su reloj.

-Podemos cenar los cuatro juntos antes de que vuelva al hospital.

-De acuerdo.

La cena era absurdamente familiar, pensó sakura, regañando a Gia por quinta vez para que se sentara. Liv no se movía tanto, pero estaba desganada.

-Come un poquito más, cariño. No querrás despertarte a media noche con el estómago vacío, ¿verdad?

Su ex marido charlaba con las niñas en chino, encantado de que lo entendieran. Liv lo hablaba mejor, pero a Gia no se le escapaba nada.

-¿Cómo lo han aprendido? -preguntó Marco.

-Tienen una amiguita china en San Francisco.

sakura no le dijo que ella misma se había molestado en enseñárselo y que contrató a un profesor de italiano. No quería que olvidasen los idiomas de su padre.

Estaban sirviendo el postre cuando sonó el timbre. Una de las criadas le dijo algo a shaoran al oído y él asintió con la cabeza.

Segundos después una joven entraba en el comedor. Y al ver a las niñas, sacó una mantita con gesto triunfante.

Liv empezó a dar saltos de alegría mientras su hermana se lanzaba sobre la manta como si fuera el amor de su vida.

shaoran soltó una carcajada y sakura sonrió también.

Sabía que la felicidad duraba poco, pero aquel era un momento precioso.

-Gracias.

-De nada -sonrió él.

Parecía contento por hacer felices a sus hijas.

Pero cuando la cena terminó y shaoran se preparó para volver al hospital, sakura se sintió sola de nuevo.

Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, seguía disfrutando de la compañía de su ex marido.

-Tengo que volver con Meiling. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

-No.

Sakura supo entonces que, de nuevo, estaba negando la verdad. ¿No necesitaba nada? La ironía casi hizo que soltase una carcajada.

No, no necesitaba nada. Lo necesitaba todo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

helloooooooooooo de nuevo yo atrasos atrasos y mas atrasos es lo que e tenido para la subir la historia nada tragico por lo menos pero entre llevar a mis sobrinos a clases buscar trabajo y tratar de cisque trabajar ademas de mi relación hahahhaha es cansado pero por aquí estamos de nuevo

me gustan sus reviews y si shaoran es el estupido mas grande que existe por tratar a si a sus propias hijas y con lo referente a kobato estoy tratando de hacer mi propia historia de todas las locuras q se me ocurren quiero tener por lo menos 4 capitulo para subirla y si meiling... sin comentarios y cierto ellos dos nunca se expresan claro se aman se adoran y se desean pero no lo quieren aceptar

espero que este capitulo les guste ...

buonanotte ciao que descansen *me fascina el italiano*


	5. Chapter 5

TODO estaba empezando a complicarse, pensaba shaoran a la mañana siguiente, mientras volvía por tercera vez al hospital.

Durante los últimos dos años había culpado a sakura por el fracaso de su matrimonio y la separación de su familia.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que ella era la culpable, que lo había destruido todo egoístamente al irse a San Francisco. Pero en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que no todo era culpa suya. El era tan responsable como sakura . Sí, se había marchado a California, pero él la había dejado.

Le encantaba que las niñas estuvieran de vuelta en china, pero su ex mujer era otro asunto. ¿Qué hacía sakura para meterse dentro de su piel?

No debería afectarle de esa forma. Pero así era.

Cada vez que estaba con ella perdía el control y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para di-simular.

Como siempre.

La noche que rescató a sakura de las garras de Carlo Verri perdió el rumbo. Se enamoró y no debería. No debería porque estaba prometido con la princesa Chan. Todo el mundo sabía que tarde o temprano se casarían y, sin embargo, cuando le pidió a la castaña que bailase con él su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Y nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde entonces.

Meiling había recibido el alta del hospital y shaoran la llevó a casa. Después de hablar con el servicio para que estuviera atendida, volvió a la oficina y se encontró con el equipo de la BBC moviendo muebles y colocando focos.

Su entrevista debía tener lugar por la tarde, pero habían terminado antes de lo previsto con el historiador de moda, de modo que el director del documental le pidió que la adelantasen.

No le importaba nada. Así tendría la tarde libre y podría acercarse al rodaje del anuncio de perfume.

La entrevista duró una hora y le gustó hablar sobre su padre. HIEN LI y él trabajaron juntos mucho tiempo y tras su muerte, su visión seguía inspirándolo.

El camarógrafo dejó de filmar y, unos segundos después, dos cabecitas aparecieron en la puerta.

-Ciao, papa! Sonó io, Liv! -lo saludó la niña, en italiano.

Sonriendo, Marco se quitó el micrófono y cruzó la habitación para tomar a su hija en brazos.

-Sí, lo sé. Hola, Gia.

Gia lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo, recelosa.

-Buenos días, papá. ¿Cómo estás?

-Moho bene. ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien -contestó ella.

Shaoran tuvo que contener una sonrisa. De mayor sería una bomba. Preciosa y con carácter, como su madre. Entonces se volvió, buscando a sakura con la mirada.

-Espero no haber interrumpido la entrevista. Las niñas estaban deseando ver dónde trabajabas y hoy hace un día precioso para pasear.

Estaba muy guapa con un jersey de cuello alto negro y una falda de rayas de color naranja. Llevaba zapatos de tacón alto y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-¿Has venido andando con esos zapatos?

-Caminamos un ratito y después tomamos un taxi -sonrió ella.

-Ya me imaginaba. Por cierto, con esa falda pareces china -dijo shaoran, besándola en la mejilla. Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida.

-Gracias. Es un diseño mío, de la colección del pasado otoño.

-Muy bonita. ¿Se vendió?

-Vendimos todos los modelos -contestó ella-. No quedó ni una en las tiendas.

-Las rayas horizontales no le quedan bien a todo el mundo. sakura sonrió.

-Quedan bien si alternas el tamaño de las rayas.

Estaban bromeando y eso le gustaba. shaoran solía ser muy serio con ella. La primera noche en la ópera fue divertido, encantador. Pero luego cambió.

-Deberíamos irnos -dijo entonces, percatándose de que todo el mundo estaba mirándolos. De hecho, el de la cámara estaba filmando-. Tienes cosas que hacer.

-Ya hemos terminado la entrevista. Pensaba ir a ver el rodaje de un anuncio.

-¿Un anuncio? -repitió Gia.

-Un anuncio de perfume para las revistas -explicó Marco.

-¿Podemos ver el anuncio? -preguntó Liv-. ¿Podemos, papá?

-No veo por qué no. Pero depende de tu madre. ¿Quieres que vayamos, sakura ? Aunque debo advertirte que el rodaje va fatal. Estamos teniendo muchos problemas.

-¿Por qué?

Ella sabía bastante de rodajes problemáticos. Había tenido que soportar los de la casa Calvanti.

-Todo. Lo hemos rodado dos veces de arriba abajo, pero no sale.

Shaoran las llevó al otro lado de la ciudad, una zona llena de almacenes y naves industriales. Muchos artistas residían allí para aprovechar los grandes estudios y el anuncio estaba siendo filmado en uno de ellos.

Sakura sentó a las niñas en una esquina y observó el rodaje. Afortunadamente, las gemelas sabían cuándo debían quedarse calladas.

-Mira esto -dijo shaoran, dándole el guión de la agencia-. ¿Qué te parece?

-No está mal.

-Vamos. Dime la verdad.

-Es bonito -dijo sakura-. Es elegante, clásico.

-Sé sincera. no vas a herir mis sentimientos. Sé que no funciona, pero el director de la campaña tiene otras ideas.

sakura arrugó la nariz.

-Es un poco soso. No parece... joven.

-¿Qué harías tú si fuera tu anuncio? Ella respiró profundamente. ¿Estaba preguntando en serio?

-Pero no es mi anuncio. Yo trabajo en Calvanti. Tú eres LI.

-Cierto. Pero una vez trabajaste para mí y me conoces bien.

«Además de haberme acostado contigo, haber quedado embarazada y ser la madre de tus hijas».

Sakura levantó la mirada. shaoran estaba esperando que dijera algo.

-No quiero interferir. Estos anuncios cuestan una fortuna...

-Lo que quiero es tu opinión. Tienes buen ojo e intuición para el diseño.

¿Acababa de hacerle un cumplido? sakura se cruzó de brazos, recelosa.

-O sea que Calvanti no me contrató por mi apellido.

Los ojos cafes del hombre brillaron, burlones. Miró hacia las niñas y luego de nuevo la miró de nuevo a ella.

-No del todo.

Eso no era suficiente. Sakura levantó una ceja.

-Muy bien, tuvieron suerte de contratarte y el apellido LI no tuvo nada que ver. ¿Estás contenta? Eres muy buena en tu trabajo... pero aquí habrías sido genial.

¿Lo decía con pena? ¿Podría haber habido más oportunidades, más posibilidades en china de las que ella creía? ¿Podría haber acabado todo de otra forma?

-¿Cuál es el mercado objetivo? -preguntó por fin.

-De veinte a treinta años. Sakura estudió de nuevo el guión.

-Los colores están bien y el vestido rojo es precioso...

-Vintage LI.

-Sí, lo sé. Lleva la firma de tu padre -sonrió sakura-. Podría decírtelo todo sobre tu padre. He estudiado su trabajo durante años.

-Entonces, ¿cómo salvamos este anuncio, antes de que pierda un millón de dólares?

-La modelo parece que está dormida -dijo ella entonces-. Peor, aburrida. No estás vendiéndole perfume a una mujer mayor, se lo estás vendiendo a una chica moderna que quiere emociones, aventuras.

-¿Y qué hay que cambiar?

-Un poco... todo. Creo que podéis usar el mismo escenario, el mismo vestido. El color rojo es perfecto porque siempre es moderno, pero quítale los guantes a la modelo y... por favor, que la levanten del sofá.

-Eso es... ¡María! Ven un momento, por favor. Vamos a hacer algunos cambios. Llama al estilista y al director de arte. sakura te explicará lo que quiere.

sakura lo miró, asombrada. Pero explicó su visión del anuncio a los tres implicados. Cuando terminó, María miró el set.

-No sé cómo una chica bailando va a hacer que esto funcione.

-Es mi dinero -dijo shaoran-. Vamos a intentarlo a ver qué pasa.

sakura miró a las niñas y vio que empezaban a estar inquietas.

-Creo que las gemelas están cansadas de no hacer nada.

-Tienes razón -suspiró shaoran, sacando el móvil del bolsillo-. Le diré a Pietra que venga con el chófer para llevárselas a casa. Pietra es una antigua profesora que he contratado para que nos ayude con las niñas. Es estupenda. Creo que te gustará.

Media hora más tarde llegaba Pietra con galletas y cuadernos para colorear.

-¿Queréis dibujar en casa? Vuestro papá ha comprado acuarelas y ceras de colores.

Las gemelas, encantadas de escapar del estudio, se despidieron con un beso.

Cuando las niñas se fueron todo el mundo se puso a trabajar. La modelo, con el mismo vestido rojo pasión, en lugar de estar tumbada en el sofá levantaba los brazos alegremente, riendo a carcajadas.

-La unión de lo antiguo y lo nuevo -murmuró shaoran-. El pasado y el futuro. Lleva un vestido vintage de la firma, pero baila como una chica joven, casi una niña.

sakura lo miró, sonriendo.

-El glamour y la elegancia de LI combinados con la espontaneidad de la mujer moderna.

-Eso es.

Se sentía satisfecha por haber podido echar una mano. Era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos en mucho tiempo, pero le pareció algo natural.

Perfecto.

-Benissimo -dijo shaoran al finalizar la sesión con el fotógrafo-. Me gusta. Creo que es lo que estaba buscando.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando shaora abrió la puerta del Ferrari negro.

-Supongo que tendrás hambre. No hemos comido.

No era la primera vez que sakura se saltaba una comida, pero la verdad era que tenía el estómago vacío.

-¿Coche nuevo?

-Lo compré hace dos años.

-Me gusta -sonrió ella, mirándolo de reojo.

Ya tenía sombra de barba y el flequillo le caía sobre la frente... Entonces se le encogió el corazón. Seguía afectándole. Shaoran li seguía afectándole físicamente.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. De verdad.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo.

Unos minutos después estaban en la autopista. Como siempre, shaoran conducía a gran velocidad, seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué te parece María?

María mantuvo las distancias, pero sakura sabía que a la directora de publicidad no le había hecho gracia que diera su opinión.

-Creo que sigue aprendiendo.

-Quieres decir que no se arriesga.

sakura no quería juzgar a los miembros de su equipo. Calvanti era una casa más moderna. LI solía ser más conservadora, sobre todo en sus campañas publicitarias.

-No lo sé. No la conozco. Seguramente es muy buena.

-Eso significa que no te gusta.

-Mira, la verdad... los perfumes son muy competitivos. Cada día hay mejores anuncios y hay que ser muy original.

-¿Dónde la pondrías, en diseños para el hogar, textiles?

-Accesorios. Le gustan las cosas clásicas y elegantes. La colección de piel es muy elegante: zapatos, bolsos, cinturones.

shaoran tomó la salida de la autopista que llevaba al centro de la ciudad.

-Creo que no se lo diré -dijo, sonriendo-. A María los accesorios le parecen aburridos.

-Sí, pero con los bolsos y los zapatos se gana una fortuna.

-Eres muy lista.

-Siempre he sido lista. Ahora soy más sabia.

-Pues me gusta. Te sienta muy bien -dijo shaoran, frenando a la puerta de un restaurante-. No sé tú, pero yo estoy muerto de hambre.

-Yo también.

Cuando sakura se excusó para ir al baño, shaoran se quedó mirándola. Y vio cómo los demás hombres volvían la cabeza a su paso.

Su ex mujer tenía cierta magia. Era preciosa, pero no era solo su belleza lo que llamaba la atención. Era su energía. La luz en sus ojos. Su manera de caminar.

Y aquella noche estaba resplandeciente.

sakura volvió a la mesa unos minutos después.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez volver a china?

-¿Volver?

-No tendrías ningún problema para encontrar trabajo aquí.

-Ese no es el asunto.

-De hecho, no me importaría nada tenerte de vuelta en LI.

-shaoran, eso no va a pasar.

-No quiero perder a las niñas -dijo él abruptamente-. Tiene que haber una forma de solucionarlo. Una forma mejor para que los dos compartamos responsabilidad.

-¿Te refieres a la custodia?

-Exactamente. Quiero algo más que las vacaciones. Quiero ser su padre, no un extraño.

sakura tragó saliva. Eso era lo que ella quería.

Para eso había ido a china, pero le daba pánico pasar menos tiempo con las niñas.

-Quizá podrían pasar aquí un par de semanas...

-¿Y después volverías a llevártelas? No, no puedo soportar esas separaciones. No son buenas para las niñas y no son buenas para mí. No son buenas para nadie.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Por eso quiero que consideres la idea de volver. Hablas chino, conoces la ciudad, sabes mucho de moda... Este es un sitio perfecto para ti -dijo shaoran entonces-. Las niñas serían felices y yo también.

El corazón de sakura daba saltos dentro de su pecho. «Las niñas serían felices y yo también».

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Había deseado alguna vez que siguieran juntos, que hubieran intentado arreglarlo? Ojalá tuviese valor para hablar de eso, pero era una pregunta imposible. E inapropiada porque shaoran estaba prometido con otra mujer.

Sin embargo, esas palabras hacían que sus esperanzas renacieran. Muchas veces pensó que la vida sería más sencilla si shaoran y ella hubieran seguido juntos.

¿Qué hacía que una relación funcione? ¿Por qué algunas parejas seguían juntas para siempre y otras no? ¿Qué podía ella haber hecho de otra forma?

El camarero llegó entonces con la carta y dejaron de hablar. Pero cuando estaban cenando shaoran volvió a retomar la discusión.

—No hay ninguna razón para que no criemos juntos a las niñas. Los dos las queremos y los dos deseamos lo mejor para ellas.

sakura acarició su copa de vino.

-Eso les daría esperanzas... pensarían que posibilidades de que volvamos a estar juntos,shaoran.

-No si estoy casado con Meiling.

-Los niños no entienden esas cosas. Entienden «mamá y papá». «Familia».

Él suspiró, impaciente.

-Entonces les diremos que tendrán dos mamas,como algún día podrían tener dos papas.

Sakura apretó los labios. Nunca volvería a enamorarse de otro hombre. Por muy imposible, por muy absurdo que fuera, seguía amando a shaoran. Siempre lo había amado, desde el principio.

-No te he preguntado nunca, pero... ¿hay otra persona? ¿Ha habido otro hombre?

-No -contestó ella.

-¿Demasiado ocupada?

-Algo así.

shaoran tomó su mano y sakura sintió un escalofrío.

-No sé qué pasó entre nosotros. No sé cómo empezamos y cómo terminamos, pero yo no te odio, sakura . No soy tu enemigo. Nunca lo he sido.

-Me odiaste por quedar embarazada -dijo ella en voz baja.

-No es verdad. Me gustabas muchísimo, pero... era una cuestión de logística.

-Ah, logística, claro -sakura tuvo que morderse los labios para controlar la emoción-. La princesa Meiling y tú lo teníais todo preparado y yo estaba en medio.

shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Llevábamos años saliendo juntos, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Se lo debía.

-Por supuesto. Estabas enamorado de ella -dijo sakura-. Y no me querías...

-No es tan sencillo.

-Pero no me querías. Dices que yo te gustaba mucho y es cierto. Yo era divertida, conveniente... Fui una aventura.

-Odio esa palabra.

-Pero es la verdad -suspiró ella.

-Una aventura es algo breve, sin importancia.

-Como nuestro matrimonio, ¿no? -murmuró sakura, mirándolo a los ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::XD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::XD

Ciao miei cari lettori

He vuelto volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii siiiiiiiiiiiiii las circunstancias como siempre me atrasan para subir mi capitulo hahahah bueno lo importante es que aquí lo tienen no pienso dejar la historia sin concluir no me gusta es de mala educación dejar las cosas asi a mi me ah pasado le agarro cariño a una historia y la dejan sin concluir no me gusta creo que todos los sabados subiré la historia pero en las noches todo el dia lo paso en la universidad

Bellita Masen la autora de llama Jane portman y la historia se llama igual **todos los días de mi vida** yo lo único que e hecho es cambiar los nombres de los protagonistas originales dela historia por SAKURA Y SHAORAN . bueno nos leemos luego voy a tratar de subir mas seguido los capitulo para que no se pongan nerviosas y gracias por los rewies XD

konbanwa


	6. Chapter 6

Shaoran la miraba como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y aquella vez en sus ojos no había frialdad, ni rabia, ni burla. La miraba como si quisiera entender qué había pasado entre ellos, como si pudiera ver de nuevo la fiesta y a sakura intentando alejarse de un diseñador borracho que le doblaba la edad.

-Yo tenía buenas intenciones -dijo por fin, la tensión palpable-. Solo quería ayudarte.

sakura intentaba luchar contra el recuerdo de aquel momento en el que, ayudándola, había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

-Y me ayudaste.

-Quizá habría sido mejor...

-¿Dejar que tu rival se aprovechara de mí? -intentó reírse sakura.

-Aquella noche me hiciste reír. Yo estaba tan enfadado con Cario... Que hubiera intentado aprovecharse de una de mis ayudantes era intolerable, pero tú hiciste que me olvidase de todo. Hablamos, bailamos...

-Eramos unos ingenuos.

La sonrisa de shaoran desapareció.

-Deberíamos haber sabido que incluso un baile era peligroso. Yo debería haberlo sabido.

sakura sabía que shaoran iba a casarse con la princesa, que llevaban mucho tiempo planeando la boda. Mucho antes de que hablasen, mucho antes de que se besaran.

Sabía que shaoran li estaba prometido, aunque no era un compromiso oficial. Había oído rumores y, sin embargo, aquella noche después de la ópera nada parecía importar. Llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de él que cuando le pasó un brazo por la cintura se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-Yo también debería haberlo sabido -dijo en voz baja-. Había oído que estabas prometido con la princesa y no sé si no me lo creí o me dio igual... Creo que me dejé llevar por la magia de la noche. Primero la ópera en La Scala, después la fiesta en el palacio Trussardi... y finalmente tú.

Él estaba mirándola con expresión intensa.

-Sí, a mí me pasó lo mismo.

-Me sentía como Cenicienta en el baile.

Entonces era virgen y vergonzosamente inexperta, pero cuando shaoran empezó a besarla ocurrió algo. No había forma de parar, no podía controlar lo que le estaba pasando. Solo quería seguir en sus brazos para siempre.

-Me dejé llevar y no reflexioné hasta que era demasiado tarde.

-¿Tan bueno era yo entonces?

Sakura se puso como un tomate. Era mejor que bueno. Era maravilloso. (n/a 0w0 woooooo )

-Para mí fuiste perfecto. Era mi primera vez.

shaoran pagó la cena y volvieron al coche.

Conducía en silencio a través de las oscuras calles mientras sakura miraba por la ventanilla, pensativa.

Habían sido unos ingenuos, desde luego. Sobre todo ella. Nunca había creído en cosas místicas, pero cuando lo vio en La Scala todo le pareció tan claro, tan sencillo... Era como si el destino estuviera allí, frente a ella.

Nunca olvidaría el momento en que shaoran volvió la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

Llevaba un esmoquin, pero se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa y el flequillo le caía sobre la frente como a un niño travieso.

Era tan sexy, tan diferente de los demás hombres... y cuando la miró, sakura sintió que estaba viendo la vida.

Recordaba el sonido del timbre señalando el final del entreacto. Entonces él volvió a la sala con su círculo de gente guapa. Sakura se quedó transfigurada, con las piernas temblorosas. Pero supo, quizá por instinto, quizá por un sexto sentido, que aquella noche iba a pasar algo.

shaoran dobló una esquina a demasiada velocidad y sakura tuvo que sujetarse al asiento.

No, aquella noche en La Scala no había terminado. Ni siquiera había empezado. Empezó después, en la fiesta. Allí cambió su vida.

shaoran metió el coche en el garaje.

-Quiero darte las gracias de nuevo -dijo entonces, rompiendo el silencio-. Tus sugerencias han sido fantásticas. No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre pareces dar en el clavo.

-De nada.

shaoran dudó un momento antes de apagar el motor.

-Meiling es buena con los niños. Y, como te puedes imaginar, quiere que tengamos hijos.

sakura no sabía por qué le estaba contando aquello. Sobre todo, después de una noche tan agradable.

-Claro, es normal.

-Será una madre maravillosa.

-Estoy segura.

-Sé que tendremos al menos dos hijos, pero me ha jurado que las gemelas nunca quedarán relega-das. Siempre serán mis hijas.

Si esperaba tranquilizarla así se estaba equivocando.

-¿Dónde pensáis vivir?

-Aquí, por supuesto.

En su casa. Su antigua casa. sakura se mordió los labios.

-Estupendo. ¿Alguna cosa más? -preguntó, intentando controlar las lágrimas. ,

-No.

Las niñas seguían despiertas cuando subieron a la habitación. sakura se quedó en la puerta observando cómo shaoran les leía un cuento y después les daba un beso de buenas noches.

Se le encogió el corazón al ver que Liv levantaba los bracitos para enredarlos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te quiero, papá -dijo en voz baja.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño -sonrió él-. Os quiero a las dos. Buona notte, bambini.

Era hora de decírselo. Era hora de decirle la verdad. Aquello no iba a ser fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

sakura cerró la puerta del dormitorio y siguió a shaoran por el pasillo.

-¿Quieres tomar una copa?

-Sí, gracias.

Entraron en un saloncito que hacía las veces de estudio. Algunas estanterías estaban llenas de libros, en otras había bronces, miniaturas y reliquias del pasado.

-¿Has pensado lo de volver a trabajar para mí? Lo he dicho en serio -dijo shaoran, sirviendo dos copas de vino-. Podrías vivir cerca de LI. Hay una casa preciosa en la Via della Spiga. Tiene un jardín estupendo y las habitaciones son grandes y luminosas.

-No puedo -dijo sakura-. Ahora no, al menos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es complicado, pero no puedo mudarme ahora. Dentro de seis meses... quizá en un año.

-¿Vas a llevarte a las niñas durante un año entero?

-No, no voy a llevármelas. Había pensado dejarlas contigo.

-¿Cómo?

sakura cerró los ojos un momento. Las niñas, debía pensar en las niñas, se dijo para darse valor. Ellas no sabían todavía que a su mamá y a su papá podían pasarles cosas malas.

Se dio la vuelta entonces, pero no tenía adonde ir. No tenía a nadie a quien pedir ayuda... excepto a shaoran.

Solo a shaoran.

La realidad hizo que le temblara el pulso. Cuando se volvió le costaba trabajo controlar las lágrimas que tanto tiempo llevaba intentando esconder.

-sakura, ¿qué ocurre?

Deseaba contárselo todo, pero tenía miedo. Era ese viejo miedo de nombrar algo y darle así existencia, darle poder.

Y no podía darle poder a su enfermedad. Sabía lo que le había pasado a su madre y su tía.

-Pues...

-sakura, dímelo.

-No puedo.

shaoran se acercó para tomar su mano.

-¿Por qué no? Puedes hablar con los demás. ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo conmigo? Me conoces mejor que nadie.

-Quizá ese es el problema.

-Que Dios me perdone, pero me vuelves loco -murmuró shaoran un segundo antes de buscar sus labios. La besó con tanta pasión, con tanta fuerza que la dejó sin aliento, mareada.

sakura se sujetó a su camisa, agarrándose a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

Nadie besaba así. Solo shaoran. Solo shaoran la hacía sentir de aquella forma y aún no lo había superado. Quizá nunca lo superaría.

sakura dejó escapar un gemido. Sentía placer, dolor, angustia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La última vez que la besó así fue en los jardines del palacio Trussardi. Los dos habían perdido el control y los dos sabían lo que pasó después.

Las consecuencias... siempre había consecuencias.

Debería apartarse, pero no podía. Siempre había sido así con shaoran. Su respuesta era instintiva, imposible de controlar.

Sus gemidos parecían excitarlo más. La estrechaba entre sus brazos, ahogándola. Cuando abrió sus labios con la lengua se sintió desnuda, vulnerable. Y quería sentirse así con él. shaoran deslizó la mano hasta sus caderas, apretándola más, haciéndole sentir su erección.(n/a O.O editora desmayada)

Más tarde se odiaría a sí mismo...

sakura oyó una vocecita de advertencia; la voz de la realidad, la cruda realidad.

Se apartó entonces, haciendo un esfuerzo. Los ojos cafes del hombre brillaban como carbones encendidos.

Quería seguir besándola, pero conocía a shaoran y sabía que lamentaría haber perdido el control... aunque hubiera sido por poco tiempo. Y que sería ella quien pagase las consecuencias.

No se había equivocado.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó, con voz ronca-. ¿Por qué lo he hecho? ¿Qué me pasa?

-shaoran...

-No, no digas nada. Solo empeorarías las cosas.

sakura observó la dureza de su expresión, el brillo de sus ojos.

-Le rompí el corazón una vez. Casi la destrocé y es muy frágil, sakura. Meiling no es como tú. Ella no puede soportar el rechazo.

-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

-No, no volverá a pasar porque quiero que te vayas. Quiero te vayas ahora mismo... con tus hijas.

Ella lo miró, atónita.

-¿Mis hijas?

-Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? Para eso las alejaste de mí.

-shaoran...

Estaba furioso con ella y consigo mismo y quería que alguien pagase los platos rotos. Pero las niñas... no era justo.

-Te fuiste al otro lado del mundo y me convertiste en un extraño. ¡Es culpa tuya, sakura!

-Estoy intentando arreglarlo...

-¿Cómo? ¿Destrozando mi relación con Meiling?

-Yo no he destruido nada, shaoran. No ha cambiado nada. No saques esto de quicio. Solo ha sido un beso...

-¿Solo un beso? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estoy comprometido. Estoy a punto de casarme con Meiling y tú dices... tienes la cara de decir que solo ha sido un beso –shaoran estaba pálido, desencajado-. Quizá un beso no es nada para ti, pero yo soy fiel. Soy leal. No hago cosas así. No le hago el amor a una mujer cuando estoy prometido con otra... y sin embargo lo he hecho dos veces. Y las dos veces contigo.

-Lo siento -murmuró ella.

-¿Qué tienes, sakura?

-No lo sé.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero esto... esto -shaoran se señaló a sí mismo, disgustado- está mal. Me avergüenzo de mí mismo.

Sakura no lo dudaba. Lo conocía bien.

-Me voy a mi habitación.

-No es eso lo que te he pedido. Te he dicho que hagas las maletas.

-shaoran, por favor...

-¡No! Me niego a seguir hablando. No quiero que sigas aquí. No quiero volver a estar donde estaba hace tres años. No sé lo que me haces ni entiendo el efecto que ejerces sobre mí, pero esta vez sé muy bien lo que debo hacer. Librarme de ti, sakura. Ahora.

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. shaoran insistía en que se fuera, pero sakura no pensaba hacerlo.

No podía hacerlo. Aún.

-Si no te vas tú, lo haré yo -dijo él entonces-. Me iré con Meiling a la casa de campo hasta que te vayas de china.

sakura intentó encontrar su voz. Pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo.

-No tienes que irte a ninguna parte.

-¿Te irás?

-Haré la maleta inmediatamente. Pero no me llevaré a las niñas conmigo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-No puedo llevarlas conmigo a casa. No quiero que me vean mientras estoy recibiendo quimioterapia.

-¿Qué?

-Sé cómo es el tratamiento. Sé cómo deja el cuerpo de un ser humano y no quiero que las niñas lo vean.

-¿Quimioterapia?

sakura respiró profundamente. Aquello no era nada fácil. Un minuto antes estaban besándose y, de repente...

-Tengo cáncer.

No se lo había dicho a nadie. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba esa palabra.

shaoran la miró, incrédulo. No parecía histérica, todo lo contrario. Estaba asombrosamente tranquila. No podía haber dicho aquello. Era una locura, pero por un momento le pareció que había dicho la palabra «cáncer».

-¡Mamá! -el grito sonó fuera, en el pasillo. sakura salió corriendo del estudio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gia?

-Tengo que ir al baño. Pero me da miedo.

Tardó diez minutos en volver a meter a Gia en la cama y para cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio, shaoran ya no estaba en el estudio.

Lo encontró fuera, apoyado en una columna del patio. No se volvió, pero debía de haberla oído salir.

-¿Es cierto? -preguntó, mirando al cielo.

-Sí.

-¿Has pedido una segunda opinión?

-Sí. Estoy esperando los resultados, pero el primer diagnóstico me lo dio el especialista que trató a mi madre. He tenido suerte de que lo hayan descubierto tan pronto. Cuanto antes se detecte, mayores son las posibilidades de curación.

-No se lo has dicho a las niñas.

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? Son muy pequeñas.

shaoran siguió mirando el horizonte, pensativo.

-De modo que tenías un motivo para venir a china. No es por las niñas, es por ti. Nunca habrías venido por iniciativa propia. Solo has venido porque estás desesperada.

sakura no se molestó en contestar. ¿Para qué? Evidentemente, su ex marido no entendía nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o.0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenas buenas estoy de regreso me alegra que lean la historia como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta la actualización.

Hablando del capítulo : este capítulo es el que más odie de toda la historia aunque amo con todo mi corazón a shaoran se portó como el peor patán de la historia primero amoroso con la pobre sakura y después le dice que se valla con sus hijas SHAORAN BAKA yo también me lleve una gran sorpresa la primera vez que leí la historia y ver la enfermedad de la protagonista me hizo llorar

Bueno hasta aquí dejo de hablar espero sus comentarios y gracias a todas por seguir leyendo la historia


	7. Chapter 7

HOY LES DARE DOBLE CAPITULO WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::sakura se tragó la protesta. Tenía razón. No habría ido a verlo si no estuviera desesperada.

La muerte de su madre la dejó sin alternativas. No tenía más parientes, nadie que pudiera ayudarla con las niñas mientras ella se sometía al tratamiento de quimioterapia.

De modo que fue a china, a casa de shaoran. El destino y las circunstancias la habían obligado a volver con su ex marido, a hacer algo que su orgullo no le habría permitido hacer en ninguna otra circunstancia.

Necesitaba su ayuda.

-Estás sonriendo.

-Porque tienes razón -suspiró ella, quitándose la cinta del pelo-. El orgullo siempre ha sido un problema para mí. Quizá porque crecí en una familia pobre. Quizá porque todo el mundo sabía que mi padre había abandonado a mi madre...

sakura estaba en la guardería cuando su padre se fue de casa. Sus padres llevaban meses peleándose y las peleas aumentaron hasta que todo parecía moverse en el salón: los libros, los zapatos, las llaves, los teléfonos. Entonces un día los gritos terminaron. Nadie volvió a dar portazos. Su padre había desaparecido. Y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Absolutamente todo el mundo.

sakura se dejó caer sobre una silla de mimbre.

-Toda china sabe que te casaste conmigo porque estaba embarazada. Y yo odiaba eso. Odiaba que la gente sintiera compasión por ti.

-¿Compasión?

Ella asintió. Estaba agotada, deshecha.

-Tú eras shaoran li . Podrías haberte casado con cualquier mujer y pensabas hacerlo con una princesa. Pero acabaste casado conmigo.

-Por eso te fuiste de casa.

-Para esconderme.

-Por orgullo -repitió su ex marido.

-Menuda ironía. Ahora no me queda orgullo. Estoy desesperada y te necesito. Necesito tu ayuda.

Shaoran la miró sin decir nada. Pero no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. sakura podía sentir su rabia y su frustración. Estaba pasando otra vez. De nuevo tenían aquella sensación de estar atrapados... acorralados. Eso fue lo que los obligó a casarse.

Y en aquel momento se enfrentaban a una realidad aún más dura.

-Por favor, shaoran. Por favor, ayúdame con las niñas. Ayúdame a pensar que he hecho algo bien en la vida.

-Has hecho muchas cosas bien -replicó él.

¿Cómo podía tener cáncer? Era muy joven. Y no parecía estar enferma en absoluto. De hecho, nunca había estado más radiante.

Aquella tarde, durante el rodaje del anuncio, se había encontrado mirándola con cara de tonto. Era como una obra de arte y, aunque no siempre estuvieran de acuerdo, aunque tuvieran problemas, nunca le desearía nada malo. Nunca, jamás.

-Lo siento, shaoran -murmuró sakura, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes. Los ojos que habían heredado sus hijas.

Le dolió que lo mirase así, como si necesitara su perdón. ¿Creía que él, precisamente él, debía perdonarla? ¿Por qué?

Habían tenido problemas, muchos problemas, pero también hubo sus momentos buenos. Por no hablar de momentos de ternura que nunca antes disfrutó con ninguna mujer. sakura no era tan regia como Meiling, pero era divertida, apasionada... y esa pasión era adictiva.

Ella era adictiva. Cada vez que estaban cerca tenía que tocarla y había vuelto a ocurrir aquella noche. Era atracción, deseo, una especie de ansia que solo sentía por sakura.

-Yo no quería que esto pasara. No quería hacerle daño a las niñas y no quería ser un estorbo en tu vida.

Palabras, pensó shaoran. Solo palabras. Estaba harto de palabras. Eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Tres años perdidos.

sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola sin expresión, perdido en sus pensamientos. Si dijera algo. Cualquier cosa...

-Si ellas son felices, yo seré feliz -murmuró, con voz entrecortada-. Si sé que les gusta vivir contigo, me iré a casa y haré lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Cuándo piensas irte?

-El martes de la semana que viene.

-Nueve días -suspiró shaoran.

-Sí.

-¿Y cuándo empieza el tratamiento?

-Una semana más tarde. Hay que hacer algunas pruebas más y después tienen que encontrar cama en el hospital.

shaoran empezó a pasear de un lado al otro del patio. Parecía perdido, preocupado.

-¿Quieres que las niñas se queden aquí, conmigo, mientras tú recibes el tratamiento?

-Creo que es lo mejor.

-Se asustarán si te marchas, sakura.

-Lo sé, pero si me ayudas podremos convencerlas de que tengo que irme a trabajar o algo así. Si nos llevamos bien, las niñas sabrán que no las abandono.

shaoran siguió paseando de un lado a otro. Los últimos cuatro años pasaron delante de sus ojos como una película.

sakura, la preciosa ayudante japonesa. sakura con un atrevido vestido color plata en el palacio Trussardi. Bailando con ella, riendo con ella, sintiendo que había encontrado a alguien especial.

shaoran miró el jardín, iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Le recordaba a meiling... entonces se dio cuenta de que había olvidado llamarla. Que olvidó ir a verla después de cenar.

Otra vez se había olvidado de ella.

-¿Te duele?

-No.

-Me alegro -murmuró shaoran, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

sakura. Las niñas. Meiling. El negocio. No había respuestas fáciles en la vida. No hay una dirección clara. No hay soluciones simples. Uno dependía de su conciencia. O de hacer lo que dictara el corazón.

-Sé que tienes un plan. Cuando viniste, tenías planeado cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, sakura? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Ella se lo contó, nerviosa, temiendo que se negara.

-Es por las niñas, shaoran.

-Muy bien.

No dijo nada más.

Shaoran nunca había aparecido en casa de Meiling sin avisar y rara vez antes de las doce del mediodía, pero si la princesa se sorprendió al verlo a las nueve de la mañana, no lo demostró.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, amore -sonrió él, besándola en la mejilla-. ¿Qué tal la cabeza? ¿Te sigue doliendo?

-No, estoy bien.

-El cardenal tiene buen aspecto.

-Más bien tiene mal aspecto, pero esa es buena señal -sonrió Meiling-. Me lo merezco por saltarme un semáforo en rojo. Fue un despiste vergonzoso.

La criada entró entonces con la bandeja del café.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?

-Bien -contestó shaoran.

-Pasa algo, ¿verdad?

No iba a ser fácil. Meiling era demasiado inteligente, demasiado perceptiva como para no darse cuenta de que aquello iba a cambiarlo todo.

-sakura está enferma. Tiene cáncer -shaoran no sabía cómo decirlo y decidió ir al grano.

-¿Cáncer?

-Así es.

-Pobrecita -murmuró Meiling.

De nuevo, se sintió como un canalla. Estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer. Meiling entendería que debía apoyar a su ex mujer todo lo posible, pero aquello también era un golpe para ella.

-Y tus hijas... ¿lo saben?

-Aún no -contestó shaoran, desesperado por un cigarrillo-. Pero sé lo que sakura quiere hacer. Quiere que las niñas se queden conmigo.

Meiling no se movió. No parpadeó.

-¿Quedarse contigo? ¿Y sakura también?

-No, solo las niñas. sakura quiere que nosotros, los dos, nos encarguemos de mis hijas mientras ella recibe el tratamiento de quimioterapia.

-Ah, ya veo -murmuró la princesa, levantándose-. ¿Y a ti qué te parece?

-Creo que sakura está asustada. Las niñas son todo su mundo...

-¿Todo su mundo? Tiene un trabajo, shaoran. Un trabajo estupendo como diseñadora en Calvanti.

-Pero va a pedir una excedencia. No podrá trabajar durante el primer período del tratamiento. Y no quiere que las niñas la vean enferma.

-Ha sido muy sincera contigo, ¿no?

-Está desesperada -suspiró meiling.

-Entonces, ¿qué me propones? ¿Qué pasa con la boda, con la luna de miel, con nosotros?

-Puede que tengamos que hacer ciertos cambios, pero al final todo saldrá bien. Nos casaremos, iremos de luna de miel. Puede que sea unas semanas... -unos meses más tarde de lo que habíamos planeado.

-Y tendremos a las niñas con nosotros.

-Eso es.

-¿Antes o después de la luna de miel?

-¿Eso qué importa? -replicó él, irritado-. ¿No quieres a las niñas?

Meiling dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Son preciosas, shaoran. Pero yo había esperado ser novia antes que madre. Si sakura necesita ayuda, no me importa echarle una mano, pero creo que debemos ser precavidos. Creo que debemos recordar cuál es nuestro objetivo. Siempre hemos hablado de tener familia, nuestros propios hijos...

Pero las gemelas eran suyas también. Eran parte de su vida, parte de su corazón. Eran sus hijas.

-No quieres que vivan con nosotros.

-No me importa ser madrastra. No me importa cuidar de ellas durante las vacaciones o los fines de semana, pero piénsalo, shaoran. Convertirme en madre así de repente, de unas niñas que no son mis hijas... que son japonesas, además. No es práctico, no tiene sentido.(n/a aahahhaha que perra fuck you meiling ¬ ¬)

shaoran buscó las llaves del coche.

-Tengo que irme a casa.

-shaoran, quiero casarme contigo. Quiero ser tu mujer. Tenemos un plan, ¿no?

Pero el plan, pensaba él mientras se dirigía hacia el coche, podría haber sido un error.

Cuando llegó a casa encontró a sakura desayunando en el comedor con las niñas.

Habían apartado las cortinas y el sol brillaba sobre la mesa de caoba. Había margaritas en un jarrón. Era absurdo. Margaritas, unas flores tan humildes, en una mesa del siglo XVII. Y, sin embargo, quedaban preciosas.

Entonces volvió a oír las palabras de Meiling: «No son mis hijas y son japonesas».

sakura levantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Seguramente no había dormido bien y, sin embargo, su expresión era cálida, llena de vida.

Le gustaban aquellas japonesas, pensó. Y se alegraba de que sus hijas fueran medio japonesas Medio sakura.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, su ex mujer le gustaba mucho. Muchísimo.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado las margaritas?

-Las niñas las cortaron esta mañana, cuando salimos de paseo.

-¿Ya habéis salido a pasear? -preguntó shaoran, mirando el reloj.

-Hemos ido al parque -contestó ella-. Pensábamos que te habías ido a trabajar.

-Tenía que hacer un recado. Y ya que estoy aquí, podemos desayunar juntos.

La criada apareció inmediatamente con un zumo de naranja, café y tostadas.

-Grazie.

sakura lo observó poniéndose mantequilla en la tostada.

-Hoy va a hacer calor. Estábamos pensando hacer una excursión.

-Vamos a ir al carnaval -dijo Gia, poniéndose de pie sobre la silla.

-No sabía que hubiera un carnaval en italia -sonrió shaoran.

-Es un festival, en el canal de Navigli -explicó sakura me llevaste tú una vez y he pensado que a las niñas les gustaría.

-¿Ya estamos en junio?

-¡Estamos en junio! -rio Liv-. ¿Puedes venir con nosotras, papá?

shaoran sonrió. Parecía muy relajado.

-Yo tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio maravilloso, mi sitio favorito en el mundo?

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Gia.

-Capri -contestó él, mirando a sakura-. Pasaremos allí una semana. Creo que nos irá bien el sol, el aire fresco y el cambio de ambiente.

sakura estaba en su habitación haciendo la maleta que, por fin, habían encontrado en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Se marcharían aquella misma tarde, pero seguía sin entender el repentino cambio de actitud de su ex marido.

shaoran había dicho que pasarían la noche en Napóles y, al día siguiente, tomarían el ferry que los llevaría a Capri, pero sakura no quería que hiciera eso. No quería que lo dejase todo solo para estar con ellas**.(n/a …. Se supone que ellos viajan a italia siiiiii italia mi también quiere ir**)

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, shaoran entró en su habitación en ese instante.

-¿Ya has terminado?

-No, todavía no.

-¿Y eso? Normalmente eres muy organizada. sakura se volvió, con cara de preocupación.

-Yo creo que no es buena idea, shaoran.

-¿Qué no es buena idea? ¿Tenía que hacerse el tonto?, pensó ella, suspirando.

-El viaje. Que vayamos los cuatro juntos a Capri. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo y... ¿por qué no nos dejas en Napóles? Las niñas y yo podemos ir solas a Capri.

-¿Dejaros en Napóles? De eso nada. Este es un viaje familiar -dijo él, decidido-. Además, os hago falta. Debo estar con vosotras. Quiero estar con vosotras.

Aquel era el shaoran li que inspiraba confianza. Aquel era el hombre que sabía lo que era importante y por qué.

sakura se apoyó en la cómoda, aliviada. Cuando llegó a Hong Kong era tan frío con ella, tan distante...

Pero estaba cambiando, por las niñas. No tenía que preocuparse, todo iba a salir bien. Sin embargo, su trabajo, el desfile de primavera-verano...

-¿Y el desfile?

-No importa.

No era cierto. El desfile de primavera-verano era fundamental para todos los diseñadores.

-No voy a morirme mañana. No tienes por qué dejarlo todo...

-No digas eso, sakura.

-Prométeme que te encargarás de que todo esté listo para el desfile.

-¿Significa tanto para ti?

-Tienes un don, eres un genio. Y yo no quiero ser un estorbo en tu vida.

-No te entiendo. La verdad, nunca te he entendido -suspiró él-. Pero si eso te tranquiliza, seguiré con la colección. Puedo encargarme de los detalles por teléfono y por correo electrónico. Y si es necesario volveré a Hong Kong para las últimas pruebas.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Estás siendo muy cariñoso. Muy amable.

-¡Amable! ¡Santo Cielo! No soy amable, no soy amable en absoluto. No lo hago por amabilidad, es por... necesidad. Es lo que tengo que hacer.

A pesar de todo sakura se lo agradecía. Era un alivio saber que entendía su situación y aceptaba quedarse con las niñas. Lo necesitarían mucho cuando ella se hubiera ido.

-Esto cambiará muchas cosas.

-Lo sé.

-Y Meiling...

-Lo sabe también.

-¿No le importa que vayas con nosotras a Capri?

-Todo está bien, tranquila.

A sakura se le encogió el corazón.

-Lo siento, shaoran.

-No te disculpes, por favor. ¿Qué culpa tienes tú? Tú no quieres estar enferma, nadie quiere estar enfermo. No te disculpes por algo que no puedes controlar.

-Mi enfermedad te afecta a ti también.

-Así es la vida. Soy un hombre, sakura, no un niño. Sé que la vida es dura y acepto que haya retos y desilusiones -dijo shaoran entonces, clavando en ella sus ojos marones -. Pero no acepto una derrota. Ganarás la batalla, sakura. No puedes dejarte vencer.

-_TROLLFACE_-

HOLA

Me disculpo me disculpo con todos por haberlas hecho esperar tanto para el capitulo les dare mis explicaciones:

1ro universidad estoy al tope con los trabajos y todavía el sábado tengo una exposición q me vale la mayor parte de mi nota si no la paso estoy muerta ¬ ¬

2do la boda de mi hermana fue el sábado desde la semana pasada estábamos como locas dando vuelta todo estuvo genial aunque hubo como siempre un incidente ashhhhh

3ro el trabajo trabajo y mas trabajo pero le doy gracias a dios por tenerlo

Bueno hablando del capitulo si sakura y shaoran hablaran con sinceridad y sin tanto enredo entre ellos estas cosas no pasarían y las niñas estarían genial con sus padre

Me gusto el capitulo hay tienen un poco de los sentimiento de shaoran lo peor fue meiling como le dice eso a su futuro esposo BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA


	8. Chapter 8

OTRO CAP pára calmar sus ganas de leer

NAPÓLES era una ciudad preciosa a cualquier hora del día, pero tuvieron suerte de llegar al atardecer, cuando estaba iluminada por un sol rojo como el fuego.

Se alojaron en el lujoso hotel Excelsior, desde cuyos balcones podían ver el Vesubio, y después de ponerse zapatos cómodos salieron a explorar las viejas calles de la ciudad como miles de turistas.

shaoran era un apasionado de Napóles y le encantaba hacer de guía turístico. Su difunto padre era napolitano y él había visitado mucho a sus abuelos maternos y a sus tíos en la costa de Amalfi.

Con las niñas cómodamente sentadas en los cochecitos, shaoran y sakura visitaron algunas de las iglesias más famosas antes de explorar Castel Nuovo, una fortaleza del siglo Xlll que se convirtió en el palacio real durante el siglo XV.

Era lógico que napóles fuese llamada «la corona más hermosa», pensó sakura cuando salían del palacio real. Había tanta cultura allí... Restos griegos, romanos, obras maestras. Y una gran abundancia de belleza natural.

Pero el paseo había agotado a las niñas e incluso ella estaba deseando tumbarse un rato antes de cenar.

shaoran había reservado una suite de dos habitaciones y sakura metió a las niñas en la cama antes de reunirse con él en el salón.

-No sabía que tú también querrías acostarte. Vete al dormitorio, yo me tumbaré un rato aquí.

-No vas a dormir en un sofá cuando eres tú quien paga el hotel.

-El dinero no tiene importancia -replicó él, impaciente-. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué mencionas el dinero? El dinero puede comprar muchas cosas, pero no puede comprar la felicidad. Ni la calma. Y eso es lo más necesitamos ahora mismo: calma. Y una semana de descanso con las niñas.

Cuando decidía algo, nadie podía compararse con él. Aquel era el shaoran en el que sakura confiaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Cuándo vas a contarle a las niñas lo que pasa? -preguntó él entonces, dejándose caer en un sillón.

-No lo sé.

-No puedes dejarlas aquí sin explicar por qué te vas. No sería justo.

-No voy a decirles que estoy enferma. No quiero contarles que tengo la enfermedad que mató a mi madre. Ellas saben lo que pasó y no quiero que se asusten.

-Pero se asustarán de todas formas cuando te vayas a San Francisco.

-Por eso necesito que cuides de ellas, que les des todo tu cariño y toda tu atención. Sé que ahora mismo tienes mucho trabajo y que yo estoy añadiendo una carga más...

-¡sakura, por favor! -la interrumpió shaoran-. ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? Las niñas no son una carga para mí. Nunca lo han sido y tú tampoco.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿No?

-Nuestro matrimonio no fue la gran tragedia que tú imaginas. Para mí, casarme contigo no fue algo negativo. Se hizo difícil después, pero no al principio. Me casé porque quise hacerlo.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. No me habría casado si no sintiera algo por ti, sakura. No me habría casado solo porque estabas embarazada.

Sakura parpadeó, sin saber si reír o llorar. Sentía algo cuando se casó con ella. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Y si los sentimientos eran auténticos, ¿por qué no había durado su matrimonio?

-Has hecho un buen trabajo con las niñas -añadió shaoran entonces-. Son estupendas y están muy bien educadas. Te echarán de menos si las dejas en hong kong.

-Yo también las echaré de menos, pero creo que es mejor que no estén conmigo durante el tratamiento. Creo que es mejor que no me vean sufrir.

shaoran se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

-Voy a posponer la boda -dijo por fin.

-¡No!

-No puedo irme de luna de miel, sakura. Mis hijas me necesitan y Meiling es una mujer adulta. Entiende las complicaciones de esta nueva situación. Las niñas, no. Y lo que me preocupa son ellas. Tú estás enferma y todo lo demás es insignificante.

-Al menos deberías hablar con Meiling antes de tomar esa decisión.

-Ya está tomada. Las niñas son mi prioridad. sakura sonrió.

-Habrías sido un gran emperador en la antigua Roma.

-Lo sé -rio shaoran, haciendo una pose de César-. Y ahora vete a dormir. Debes descansar mientras las niñas están durmiendo. Y no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. Además, tengo mucho trabajo.

sakura entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Cuando se tumbó en la cama le dolía el corazón, le dolía la cabeza. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil estar con shaoran, mantener las cosas en pers pectiva, no hacerse ilusiones...

Aunque le resultaría muy duro dejar a las niñas, todo sería más fácil cuando dejase de ver a su ex marido.

shaoran seguía afectándole de una forma tremenda. Era horrible jugar a aquel juego, esconder sus sentimientos, aplastarlos hasta que le dolía el corazón.

Había pasado menos de una semana desde que llegó de hong kong y ya estaba agotada. Cada vez era más difícil comportarse con naturalidad.

Odiaba tener que aparentar que no lo seguía queriendo, que no sentía nada al oír su voz, sus pasos.

¿Cómo podía ignorar los saltos que daba su corazón? ¿Cómo podía fingir que no le importaba que shaoran fuese de otra mujer? Porque le importaba. Mucho. Amaba a shaoran, pero no había olvidado el fracaso de su matrimonio.

Pensando en todo aquello, sakura no podía dormir y, por fin, salió al balcón para disfrutar del hermoso anochecer napolitano.

Shaoran tampoco estaba dormido y pidió una botella de vino y una bandeja de quesos, que enseguida subieron a la habitación.

-¿Qué estamos celebrando? -preguntó sakura cuando abría la botella.

-Que estamos juntos, con nuestras hijas.

Si no lo conociera bien, diría que estaba siendo romántico; que estaba preparando una escena de seducción. Pero lo conocía y sabía que no albergaba sentimientos románticos por ella.

Estaban los dos en el balcón del hotel, viendo cómo el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte. Era un momento de tranquilidad, pensó. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía en paz. Tenía tantas preocupaciones...

-Qué bien se está aquí -murmuró, apoyándose en la barandilla.

-Sí, es verdad.

Sin embargo, cuando los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían en el horizonte, sakura no pudo evitar una sensación de pena. No le quedaba mucho tiempo con las niñas. Se marcharía de china en una semana y sus hijas se acostumbrarían a estar sin ella...

¿Cómo podría soportar volver a una casa vacía día tras día? No habría nadie que la hiciera levantarse por la mañana, nadie a quien darle un beso de buenas noches.

-Qué suspiro tan profundo -dijo shaoran, la brisa nocturna moviendo su pelo.

-He estado pensando en mi vida últimamente, en todos los errores que he cometido. He cometido muchos, shaoran.

-¿Y quién no?

-No estoy hablando de trabajo.

-Ni yo tampoco -dijo él, llenando las copas-. ¿Quieres hablar de errores? Yo no debería haber dejado que te fueras a California con las niñas. Fue lo peor que pude hacer. Las echaba tanto de menos que me dolía. Y visitaros era todavía peor. Cada vez que tomaba el avión de vuelta a hong kong no podía respirar. Era como... como si estuviera enterrado vivo.

-Por eso dejaste de ir a verlas.

-Era mejor no hacerlo que despedirme una y otra vez. Pero les he fallado. Y a ti también. Lo siento. Seguía pensando en esa extraña disculpa cuando entraron en la habitación para vestirse antes de cenar. sakura eligió pantalones blancos y una blusa campesina de color turquesa con mangas muy anchas.

Aunque no habían reservado mesa, el maitre reconoció a shaoran y les dio una cerca del ventanal. Situado en el último piso del hotel, La Terrazza tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad, el puerto y la montaña. Las niñas estuvieron muy entretenidas durante la cena viendo pasar ¡os barcos.

-Lo que vamos a hacer es lo mejor -dijo shaoran de repente, tomando su mano.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A olvidar nuestras diferencias. Si tienes alguna duda, mira lo contentas que están las niñas.

Era cierto. Y shaoran había entendido lo que quería de él mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Pero cuando se llevó su mano a los labios, sakura sintió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la devoción maternal o el instinto protector.

A pesar de todo seguía siendo una mujer y en los últimos dos años no había habido nadie en su vida. Nadie que la tocase, nadie que la amase. Ella no quería a nadie más que shaoran y, sin embargo, no podía tenerlo.

-Capri es justo lo que necesitas -murmuró él, besando sus dedos-. Y puede que sea lo que yo necesito.

sakura llevaba tanto tiempo escondiendo sus sentimientos, ahogando sus emociones, que con ese simple gesto shaoran consiguió que le temblaran las piernas.

«Apártate», se dijo a sí misma, cuando el calor de sus labios amenazaba con hacerle perder la cabeza.

Y, de alguna forma, lo consiguió.

Por la mañana, cuando se iban del hotel, sonó el móvil de shaoran.

-Hola, meiling.

Se había alejado unos pasos y sakura se quedó con las niñas en el vestíbulo, esperando el taxi que los llevaría al puerto.

No quería oír la conversación, pero shaoran la miraba mientras hablaba con Meiling sobre la fiesta que se había perdido la noche anterior.

-Todo el mundo me preguntó por ti -le contó la princesa-. Te echaban de menos.

-Volveré dentro de una semana -dijo shaoran, preguntándose por qué ese comentario lo había irritado tanto. Meiling y él eran la pareja de moda en hong kong.

-¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Qué tal la noche en napóles?

-Las niñas lo han pasado bien. Cenamos en La Terrazza.

-¿Llevaste a tus hijas a La Terrazza? Pero cielo, ese no es un restaurante para niños.

-Pues se portaron estupendamente -dijo shaoran. En ese momento el taxi paraba frente al hotel-. Lo siento, tengo que irme.

-Muy bien, amore. Llámame luego.

Llegaron al puerto justo a tiempo para tomar el ferry. Afortunadamente para las niñas, solo era un trayecto de cincuenta minutos. Cientos de turistas hacían el viaje de ida y vuelta en verano.

sakura observó las colinas mientras el barco se deslizaba por el agua. Napóles era, desde luego, una ciudad espectacular.

Recordó entonces el sueño que tenía desde la época del instituto. El sueño era ir a Italia para ver las catedrales y los museos de la antigua Roma. Quería alquilar un apartamento en Milán y estudiar diseño con los grandes creadores de moda. Quería tomar café en las típicas terrazas y ver cómo se levantaba el sol en la tierra donde habían nacido tantos artistas.

Y su sueño se hizo realidad. ¿O no?

Una hora más tarde llegaban a Capri. Cuando el ferry estaba atracando, shaoran le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pareces feliz. Me alegra verte sonreír.

Sakura se puso colorada. No había esperado aquella caricia. Y tampoco esperaba que su ex marido se inclinase de nuevo para besarla en el cuello.

Respiró el familiar aroma de su colonia, su propia fragancia: «shaoran», que se vendía muchísimo en Estados Unidos.

Aquello le parecía irreal. Era curioso cómo todo era diferente, pero nada había cambiado.

shaoran no era suyo. Aunque hubiese pospuesto la boda, seguía prometido con otra mujer. Seguía siendo de otra mujer.

Habían pasado dos años desde el divorcio. Había tenido dos años para aceptar la realidad.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que ya no había futuro con shaoran? ¿Y por qué el deseo, el anhelo, el dolor, no desaparecían?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada -contestó ella.

No podía seguir así, no podía albergar aquellos sentimientos. Había intentado controlar sus emociones, esconder lo que sentía... pero estar a su lado era un peligro.

Solo había un hombre para ella: shaoran. Pero shaoran no era una opción.

Su casa no estaba realmente en Capri, sino en Anacapri, al otro lado de la montaña. Estaba construida en una cuesta, dividida en varias terrazas desde las que podía verse el mar. Las flores caían en cascada desde los balcones hasta la piscina.

Con Liv en un brazo y Gia en otro, shaoran le enseñó la casa que había sido de su madre. A pesar de estar cerca del puerto, era muy silenciosa, muy tranquila.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de las niñas, abrió el balcón y respiró exageradamente. Las gemelas se partían de risa.

-Papá es tonto -dijo Gia.

-Respirad el aire fresco. Sentid el sol. ¿No es estupendo?

sakura no podía apartar los ojos de él. Era maravilloso. Era maravilloso y terrible y no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a aquellos días sola con él.

Estaban con las niñas, pero eso lo hacía más difícil. Gia y Liv eran un recordatorio constante de que shaoran y ella una vez estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro. Que hacían el amor...

sakura cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse. No podía pensar en eso, no podía recordar lo maravilloso que era shaoran como amante.

Sabía cómo tocarla, cómo hacerle perder la cabeza. Sus amigas le habían contado que la primera vez no era agradable, que hacía falta práctica, experiencia, para disfrutar del sexo.

Pero no fue así con shaoran. La primera vez fue increíble. sakura gritó cuando entró en ella y gritó de nuevo cuando la llevó al orgasmo. Supo entonces, a pesar de su limitada experiencia, que nadie más volvería a hacerla sentir de ese modo. Y decidió que si no podía estar con shaoran li no estaría con ningún otro hombre.

-Esto es una maravilla -sonrió, intentando esconder su pena.

-Es una isla mágica. Tiene el poder de curar. A sakura se le encogió el corazón.

-¿Lo suficiente como para hacer un milagro?

-Sin ninguna duda -contestó shaoran

Listooooooooooo otro capitulo

Espero que asi me disculpen y me envíen mas comentarios siempre los leo son geniales y me animan

Bueno las dejo hasta otro dia el sábado subiré otro si puedo si tiene algun error me disculpan son las 12 :22 de la madrugada y me muero de sueño

Ciao espero les gusten los dos capitulo

Kobato chan cambio y fuera


	9. Chapter 9

DE NUEVO YO

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

DURANTE los primeros días se portaron como si fueran típicos turistas, visitando los sitios más populares de la isla.

Pero, por fin, shaoran se cansó de europeos y americanos y sugirió una merienda en las colinas, alejados de todo.

Ante el alboroto de las niñas, alquilaron un coche de caballos para ir a Villa Damecuta, que había sido una de las villas imperiales de Tiberio y de la que ya solo quedaban ruinas. Sin embargo, desde allí había una vista espectacular.

sakura colocó el mantel sobre la hierba. Habían llevado bocadillos y limonada y después de comer algo las gemelas se dedicaron a explorar.

Cuando estaba cansada, sakura se dejó caer sobre las ruinas de una antigua pared. Shaoran se sentó a su lado.

-Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad? Llevaba una camiseta azul marino y pantalones vaqueros. Estaba muy guapo, como siempre.(n/a ahhaha solo imaginármelo me da cosa *¬*)

-Yo creo que el Cielo debe de parecerse a esto -dijo sakura entonces mirando a sus hijas, que estaban saltando entre las piedras-. Las niñas son muy felices aquí. Tienes que traerlas otra vez. Prométemelo.

-Claro que sí. Capri es mi segundo hogar. La casa que tenemos aquí lleva generaciones en mi familia -dijo shaoran , alargando la mano para colocarle en el sombrero-. No sueles hablar de tu madre, ¿verdad?

-Me resulta difícil.

Y también le resultaba difícil aquel nuevo shaoran, tan atento, tan cariñoso.

-Murió de cáncer, ¿no?

Hablar de su madre no era mucho más fácil que contemplar el futuro, pero shaoran tenía que saber esas cosas. Alguien debía hablarle a las niñas de la familia de su mamá.

-La quería mucho. Estábamos muy unidas. Ya sabes que mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo era muy pequeña, así que me crio sola.

-¿No volviste a saber nada de tu padre? Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Una vez envió una postal de Navidad para decir que iba a casarse de nuevo. No volvimos a saber nada de él.

-Tengo la impresión de que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti. Siento mucho no haberla conocido, de verdad. Creo que me habría caído bien.

-Te habría vuelto loco.

-Como tú -dijo shaoran entonces, apretando su mano.

-Yo no te volvía loco. Apenas me prestabas atención.

No debería haber dicho eso, pensó sakura Él la miraba, dolido.

-Me alegro de tenerte a ti y a las niñas de vuelta en casa -dijo con voz ronca, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla.

sakura sintió una punzada de deseo al tenerlo tan cerca. Era casi imposible de resistir.

-No podemos hacer esto -murmuró, poniendo una mano en su torso.

Pero al hacerlo, al tocarlo, al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, no pudo apartarse. Era shaoran , su shaoran. El shaoran al que tanto había echado de menos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Meiling. Tienes que pensar en Meiling. shaoran la miró a los ojos.

-Muy bien. Cortaré con ella.

A sakura se le puso el corazón en la garganta.

-No puedes hacer eso. No puedes hacerle eso otra vez...

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y cubrió su boca con un beso.

Ella resistió por instinto, pero sus labios eran cálidos, persuasivos. Era imposible negar el deseo que sentía y mucho menos la atracción. Su piel, su aliento... todo era tan familiar y, sin embargo, tan extraño, tan maravilloso.

Nadie la había hecho sentir como shaoran y, sin embargo, aquel hombre no era suyo. Aquel beso, como todo lo que había entre ellos, era robado. Cuando volvieran a china estaría sola de nuevo. Intentando reunir los pedazos de su intentó controlar sus emociones, pero era como si shaoran conociera esa lucha y estuviese decidido a probar que su deseo era más fuerte que el sentido común.

Sin dejar de besarla, empezó a acariciar sus pechos por encima del vestido. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido al sentir los dedos del hombre rozando el sensible pezón. Le hacía desear cosas, la hacía soñar, pero era imposible. No podía ocurrir. Los dos debían controlarse.

-Por favor, shaoran -murmuró-. Esto no está bien. Tú lo sabes igual que yo.

Shaoran levantó la cara. Respiraba con dificultad y le brillaban los ojos.

-Entonces quizá ha llegado el momento de hacer algunos cambios..

-No he venido para interferir con tu boda, con tus planes... Lo hemos intentado y no funcionó. Nos divorciamos.

-Solo porque tú me pediste el divorcio.

-Te dije que pediría el divorcio si no podías quererme y tú dijiste... dijiste que lo nuestro había sido un error -replicó sakura, con voz entrecortada-. Un error de una noche. ¿O no recuerdas eso?

Por supuesto que recordaba esas palabras. Habían sido terriblemente crueles.

-Te mentí.

Había intentado hacerle daño. Su infelicidad lo volvía loco. Nada de lo que hacía estaba bien. Nada era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

-Mentí -repitió shaoran, percatándose de que había estado mintiéndose a sí mismo desde entonces-. Nunca fuiste un revolcón de una noche. Y lo nuestro no fue un error.

-No...

-Fue algo inevitable. Tenía que ocurrir, sakura.

shaoran había esperado poder controlar el negocio desde Capri, pero demasiados asuntos requerían su atención. Podía hacer que le enviasen muestras de tejidos, pero no podía dar el visto bueno las pruebas ni entrevistar a las modelos.

-Me voy a china -anunció a la mañana siguiente-. Volveré mañana por la tarde, pero le diré a Pietra que venga hoy mismo para que no estéis solas.

Eran casi las doce cuando llegó a china , pero en lugar de ir a LI , le dijo a su chófer que lo llevara a casa de Meiling.

-Me alegro de verte -lo saludó la princesa-. Te he echado de menos.

Pero shaoran no la había echado de menos. De hecho, ni siquiera había pensado en ella.

Esa era la verdad.

Y tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para todos: romper el compromiso. Solo había amado a una mujer en su vida y esa era la castaña que lo esperaba en Capri.

shaoran esperó que Meiling se sentara para darle la noticia. Era una mujer muy elegante, muy compuesta, incluso demasiado. Y aquel día shaoran supo sin duda que su relación estaba rota.

Todo había terminado. La princesa era una mujer bellísima, pero no era la mujer de su vida. Durante los últimos dos años había sido como un hombre que caminaba en sueños y, de repente, estaba despierto otra vez.

Afortunadamente, sakura había llegado a tiempo. Afortunadamente, no se había casado con Meiling.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Nunca la había querido. Le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer tan bella; la idea de que una princesa lo quisiera. Pero nunca la había amado. Al menos, no como amaba a sakura.

Cuando se lo dijo, la compostura de Meiling empezó a resquebrajarse.

-Dijiste que no se interpondría entre nosotros, que no arruinaría nuestra boda. Shaoran no dejes que nos haga esto.

-No es ella la que...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Todo iba perfectamente hasta que sakura llegó.

-Las cosas no iban bien -suspiró shaoran-. Nosotros quisimos creer que era así.

-Te quiero y sé que podríamos ser muy felices juntos. Somos muy parecidos, nos entendemos. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar todo lo que hemos compartido durante estos últimos dos años?

-Lo hemos pasado bien -asintió él. Los dos amaban la ópera, los viajes a París, las escapadas a Roma para cenar-. Pero no es suficiente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque es cierto, Meiling. Además, tengo que pensar en las niñas. Tú misma has dicho que serían una responsabilidad demasiado grande, que no son tus hijas...

Meiling se levantó y escondió la cara para que no viese que estaba llorando.

-Lo lamentarás. Lamentarás esta decisión cuando te des cuenta de que ha vuelto a engañarte.

-sakura no es así...

-¡Eres un tonto! Claro que es así. Es una manipuladora. Solo ha venido a china al saber que ibas a casarte de nuevo. Ha venido para romper nuestro compromiso y lo ha conseguido. Te tiene como siempre, comiendo en la palma de su mano.

-No la conoces.

La expresión de la princesa se oscureció.

-¿No habrás...? ¿No te habrás acostado con ella?

-No.

-¿Y se supone que debo creerte? La pregunta ofendió a shaoran . Nunca la había visto así, tan furiosa, tan fuera de sí.

-Debes creerme porque es verdad. Cuídate, Meiling. Espero que algún día podamos ser amigos.

sakura y las niñas pasaron el día en la piscina. Nadaron, comieron en la terraza y después se bañaron de nuevo antes de la siesta. Pietra llegó por la tarde para hacerles compañía.

El día anterior fue muy agradable, pero a la mañana siguiente sakura se sentía inquieta. Con shaoran a su lado no le daba tantas vueltas a todo, pero estando sola con las niñas...

Era difícil creer que tenía cáncer.

Sabía cómo sería el tratamiento, sabía los pasos que debía dar. Había pasado por ello dos veces. Primero con su tía, después con su madre.

sakura respiró profundamente, intentando creer que, en su caso, el resultado sería positivo. Tenía que serlo.

Todo iba a salir bien. Y si no era así... las niñas vivirían con su padre.

Eso era algo positivo.

Pero pensar en positivo no disminuía sus miedos. Echaba de menos a shaoran. Mucho. Echaba de menos su cara, su voz, su sonrisa. Echaba de menos verlo entrar en una habitación. Pero eso hacía sonar una campana de alarma.

Estaba demasiado apegada a él. Estaba enamorándose de su ex marido otra vez.

Nada bueno podía salir de aquello, se dijo. Shaoran no era suyo. Ella no era su tipo. ¿No había aprendido nada?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, sakura se hizo una coleta y metió las llaves y el monedero en el bolso. Afortunadamente tenía a las niñas. Habían sido una bendición. Adoraba sus risas, su alegría, su sentido del humor. Como a ella, les encantaban las aventuras.

-Mamá -dijo Liv, tomando su mano.

-Dime, cariño.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-De compras -contestó sakura , mirando las hojas de los árboles, de un verde brillante bajo el sol.

Aquello era maravilloso. Las niñas, ella, el sol. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Vivir.

-¿Solo eso? -insistió Liv.

-Bueno, también podemos ir a la peluquería -contestó sakura , apartando la mirada-. Y luego tomaremos un helado.

-¿Vamos a cortarnos el pelo? -preguntó Gia. No era nada importante. En realidad, el pelo solo era un detalle.

-No, vosotras no. Mamá se lo va a cortar.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues... porque me apetece tenerlo corto para el invierno.

Gia miró el cielo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero si no es invierno, mamá.

-No, pero lo será y, además, los cambios son buenos.

A pesar de su sonrisa, las niñas la miraron como si intuyesen algo.

-¿Igual que la abuela? -preguntó Gia.

-Hay otros estilos más modernos, ¿no crees?

-Pero a mí me encanta tu pelo, mamá -protestó Liv-. Es muy bonito.

-Gracias, cariño. Tú también tienes un pelo precioso.

sakura abrazó a sus hijas, con el corazón encogido.

No quería hacerlo, pero era mejor cortarse el pelo que ver cómo se le caía a mechones con la quimioterapia. Y era mejor que las niñas la viesen con el pelo corto en china , en lugar de llevarse la sorpresa cuando volvieran a verse.

Si volvían a verse.

-Vosotras me ayudaréis a elegir el estilo. Seréis mis consejeras, ¿de acuerdo?

Las niñas asintieron, pero habían perdido parte de su alegría. Livia apretaba la mano de su madre y Gia la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Te volverá a crecer el pelo, mamá?

-Sí, claro.

Poco después cruzaban la preciosa plaza del pueblo. Había flores por todas partes; todo parecía lleno de color, de alegría.

Estaban a una manzana de la peluquería cuando Livia soltó su mano.

-¡Mira, es papá! ¡Ha vuelto!

A sakura se le aceleró el corazón.

-No te esperábamos hasta la noche.

-He terminado de hacer las cosas antes de lo que esperaba -sonrió él, tomando a las niñas en brazos. Se inclinó para besar a sakura en los labios pero ella, nerviosa, movió la cara para ofrecerle la mejilla.

-¿Adonde ibais?

-Estábamos haciendo unos recados -contestó sakura, esperando que las niñas no dijeran nada sobre el pelo. Sabía que a shaoran le encantaba su melena, pero no sería él quien tuviera que verla caerse a mechones-. Y después vamos a tomar un helado.

-¿Os gustan los helados? -sonrió shaoran.

-¡Sí! -gritaron las dos niñas a la vez.

-Mamá va a cortarse el pelo -anunció Liv entonces.

sakura escondió su frustración detrás de una sonrisa, pero shaoran la miró, perplejo.

-¿Ah,sí?

-Se lo va a cortar muy corto -lo informó Gia.

-A mí no me gusta el pelo corto. Me gusta mamá con el pelo largo -dijo Liv. shaoran dejó a las niñas en el suelo.

-Entonces quizá no debería cortarse el pelo.

shaoran levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Aquello era asunto suyo. El cáncer era suyo, de nadie más. Y el tratamiento también. Era ella quien estaba enferma.

-Tengo hora en la peluquería y no puedo cancelar...

-Claro que puedes. La cancelaré yo por ti y dejaré una buena propina. Lo entenderán, seguro.

-shaoran...

-Estamos de vacaciones. Puedes hacerlo en otro momento. De hecho, sería mejor que lo hicieras en otro momento.

Debería enfadarse con él. Debería recordarle que era independiente y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero no quería disgustar a las niñas.

De modo que shaoran canceló la cita en la peluquería y se fueron de compras por el pueblo.

Y shaoran li se tomaba las cosas muy en serio. Leyó las etiquetas de todas las cremas solares, miró veinte pares de sandalias, aunque al final las gemelas eligieron las que ellas querían, y le probó a sakura un montón de sombreros hasta que encontró el que, según él, le quedaba perfecto.

Evidentemente, lo estaba pasando bien.

-¿Necesitamos alguna cosa más? -preguntó, después de comprar un regalo para Pietra.

-No.

-¡Entonces, vamos a tomar un helado!

-¡Sí! -gritaron las niñas. Eligieron una heladería en la plaza, con aire acondicionado.

-Ah, qué bien se está aquí –suspiró sakura.

-Fuera no hace tanto calor.

-Recuerda que yo soy de San Francisco. Cuando no estoy trabajando, vivo en pantalón corto.

-Eres tan glamurosa, nena.

sakura soltó una carcajada. Le gustaba bromear con shaoran . Le gustaba sentir que eran amigos.

-No puedo evitar que mis antepasados fueran nórdicos y estuvieran siempre rodeados de hielo.

-Afortunadamente, no corre hielo por tus venas. Eres tan caliente como una china. Ella se puso como un tomate.

-No digas esas cosas -lo regañó en voz baja, señalando a las niñas.

-Las niñas están muy ocupadas con el helado -rio shaoran .

-Aun así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

Shaoran tomó una cucharada de su helado.

-¿Por qué no voy a decirlo? -preguntó, mirándola a los ojos-. Es verdad.

Aparezco de nuevo millllllll disculpas antes me ponía enojada cuando lei un fanfic y nunca lo actualizaban ahora comprendo que el tiempo se hace cortísimo entre clases trabajos las cosas de la casa y casi no queda tiempo para la recreación pero aquí estoy de nuevo con mucho esfuerzo pero les traigo nuevo capitulo y estoy tratando de escribir mi propia historia sacada de mi mente pero hasta ahora llevo 2 cap y medio jajajaj XD

Que les pareció la nueva actitud de shaoran?

Creen que sakura se logre cortar su cabello?

Que sorpresa nos dara meiling ?

Se vengara meiling por la ruptura de su compromiso?

Esto y mas en nuestros siguientes capítulos


	10. Chapter 10

¿Por qué no voy a decirlo? -preguntó, mirándola a los ojos-. Es verdad.

Cuand volvieron del pueblo se dieron un baño. Después, Pietra se llevó a las niñas a la habitación para dormir la siesta y ellos se quedaron en la piscina.

shaoran se tumbó sobre una toalla y sakura en una hamaca, con un libro en las manos. Pero no podía concentrarse en la lectura. Había leído un párrafo tres veces cuando decidió que era mejor dejarlo.

Un pensamiento la sorprendió entonces: estaba tan preocupada por el bienestar de las niñas que se había olvidado de sí misma. Había olvidado sus deseos, sus necesidades.

Y estar con shaoran le hacía recordar todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que quería. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentir aquel fuego, aquel deseo que solo había sentido con él.

Pensaba que el viaje a china la dejaría agotada. Esperaba enfadarse con shaoran, pelearse con él. Pero no había esperado sentir lo que sentía. No había esperado encontrarse a gusto, contenta, segura. Quizá esa sensación no duraría, pero le calentaba el corazón por el momento.

Era maravilloso sentir eso otra vez.

-Empieza a hacer calor -dijo shaoran, levantándose.

Tenía los abdominales marcados y sakura sintió una oleada de deseo, una atracción que no era solo física sino emocional. Aunque quisiera ignorarlo, no podía. Se sentía conectada con él.

Y deseaba tocarlo. Tanto que la intensidad de sus sentimientos la asustaba.

shaoran se tiró al agua y ella lo observó nadar. Era un buen nadador y cruzaba la piscina con poderosas brazadas. Unas cuantas vueltas después, sacó medio cuerpo del agua para apoyarse en el borde.

-¿Por qué pensabas cortarte el pelo?

-Tengo que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-¿Pero por qué delante de las niñas?

-¿Por qué no? Siempre van conmigo a la peluquería.

-Sí, pero dejártelo muy corto... Un poco drástico, ¿no?

-La quimioterapia es drástica, shaoran.

-No conozco a nadie que haya pasado por eso. shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Yo he visto demasiado, más de lo que me gustaría ver. Te puede salvar la vida, pero es muy duro. A mi madre se le caía el pelo a mechones. Un día empezó a caérsele y, al final de la semana, tuvo que afeitarse la cabeza.

-Y habías pensado que si te lo cortabas ahora no sería una impresión tan grande para las niñas, ¿no?

-Algo así. shaoran asintió.

-Estos próximos meses no van a ser fáciles para ti, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Entonces, yo diría que debemos disfrutar todo lo que podamos ahora. Así volverás a casa llevándote un buen recuerdo.

A sakura se le encogió el corazón. Quizá le quedaba poco tiempo...

-Buena idea.

-Empezaremos por cenar esta noche en Capri. Reservaré mesa en un restaurante que conozco. Pero esta noche será solo para los dos.

shaoran esperaba en el taxi mientras sakura se despedía de las niñas. Las gemelas se abrazaban a ella diciéndole cosas. La adoraban. Y sakura era una buena madre. Era firme y divertida al mismo tiempo. Sabía cómo controlar a Gia y cómo animar a Liv.

«Por favor, Dios mío, que no le pase nada», pensó entonces.

shaoran admiró su elegante porte. Llevaba un top blanco con negro y pantalones de terciopelo negro, bajos de cadera. En los pies, sandalias de tacón. Parecía una modelo.

Tenía un estilo increíble. Meiling sabía vestir, pero sakura tenía estilo propio.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en el taxi, vio que tenía los ojos húmedos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

sakura intentó sonreír, pero no podía esconder la emoción.

-Nada. Es que no puedo dejar de darle vueltas. Las niñas estaban diciéndole adiós desde la puerta y sakura sacó la mano por la ventanilla.

-Me gustaría estar con ellas para siempre. Me gustaría estar bien...

shaoran le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

-¿Y si la quimioterapia no funciona? ¿Y si no estoy cuando se hagan mayores? No puedo soportarlo, shaoran. No puedo.

-Cariño...

-Lo siento -suspiró sakura, volviendo la cara-. No quiero que me vean llorar. Él estaba callado, muy serio.

-No sé por qué me he puesto así precisamente ahora. Todo va bien. La verdad es que me sentía muy feliz.

-Vas a ganar la partida, sakura -dijo shaoran entonces-. Eres fuerte. Mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Pero si no es así, sé que las niñas estarán bien contigo.

Él apretó su mano.

-Te necesitan a ti. Siempre te necesitarán a ti. Así que tienes que luchar, cariño. Tienes que ganar.

-Pienso intentarlo.

El restaurante estaba en medio del pueblo, al lado de la Piazzetta. El maitre los sentó en un precioso patio con columnas que estaba muy animado.

La carta era un sueño para alguien a quien le gustara la pasta: Ravioli all'Annibale, rellenos de queso y servidos con mantequilla, Penne alia Cantinela, pasta con berenjenas, tomate y mozzarella...

-Esta noche tengo mucha hambre -sonrió sakura cerrando la carta-. Quiero probarlo todo.

-Adelante -sonrió shaoran.

-Vas a tener que sacarme de aquí rodando.

-¿Y qué? Al menos lo habrás pasado bien.

El brillo de sus ojos la dejó sin aliento. Si hubiera sido así cuando estaban casados... Si hubieran podido ser amigos antes de ser amantes...

-Gracias, shaoran.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

-Por esto -contestó sakura señalando alrededor. La noche, las luces, la atmósfera festiva-. Esto es maravilloso. Es muy especial. Estar aquí contigo, con las niñas, me ayuda mucho más de lo que crees.

-Yo creo que eres maravillosa...

-No.

-Lo eres. Tienes una actitud asombrosa, sakura. Y un corazón muy grande. Y, además, consigues tener un aspecto radiante.

A sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando la miraba de esa forma se ponía nerviosa, se derretía por dentro. Se sentía ridiculamente feliz, casi como la noche de Trussardi, cuando le pidió bailar.

La noche de Trussardi había sido igual de mágica. Después de bailar salieron al jardín para tomar una copa y estuvieron charlando durante una hora.

Cuando shaoran se ofreció para llevarla a casa, lo aceptó sin vacilar. Nunca se le había ocurrido que podría seducirlo. Ni siquiera que fueran a besarse.

Pero él la besó en la puerta del hostal en el que se hospedaba. Había polillas revoloteando alrededor de la lámpara del vestíbulo y shaoran inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios. Nunca olvidaría ese momento.

No había sido solo un beso, sino «el Beso». El beso de toda una vida.

Incluso entonces recordaba lo natural que había sido todo. No hubo dudas, ni preguntas. Solo quería estar con él.

Aquella noche, en sus brazos, experimentó algo nuevo, algo tan profundó que, desde entonces, no hubo ninguna duda: nunca habría otro hombre para ella.

-sakura.

-¿Perdona?

-Te he preguntado si querías más vino.

-Ah, no, gracias.

Si hubieran podido arreglar sus diferencias, si hubieran conseguido que aquel matrimonio funcionase...

-Yo diría que la cena ha sido un éxito -sonrió shaoran, mientras pagaba la cuenta.

-No nos ha ido mal sin nuestras dos pequeñas carabinas.

-No soy yo quien necesita carabina -dijo él entonces.

-¿Crees que yo sí?

-Sí -contestó shaoran, mirando sus labios. sakura sintió mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Su ex marido la miró durante largo rato antes de contestar:

-¿Crees que soy inmune a tus encantos? ¿Crees que ya no te encuentro atractiva?

-No lo sé...

-Para tu información, esa misteriosa atracción que sentí por ti desde el primer día no ha disminuido. Nunca.

Solo eran palabras, se dijo sakura. Sin embargo, no sabía si era el vino o la cálida noche, pero le gustaba oírlo. Le gustaba que la mirase así, que la pusiera nerviosa.

-No creo que sea muy sensato...

-¿Cuándo hemos sido sensatos tú y yo?

-Por eso debemos tener cuidado. ¿No crees?

-Quizá sí, quizá no. Depende de cómo se mire. Efectivamente. Debía mantener la perspectiva, se dijo sakura No quería sufrir más.

Tenía que pensar en las niñas. Y en Meiling. Tenía que actuar con responsabilidad.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Quizá deberíamos volver antes de que Pietra se asuste.

-No se asustará. Además, preferirá que estemos fuera toda la noche. Le hace falta el dinero.

-Pero deberíamos decirle que todo está bien. Voy a llamarla...

-Toma, usa mi teléfono.

shaoran sabía que no tenía que llamar. Sabía que solo intentaba alejarse para mantener las distancias.

-Quizá más tarde.

-Cuando tú quieras.

sakura vio deseo en sus ojos. No se molestaba en disimularlo. Quería llevarla a casa, desnudarla, hacerle todo lo que no le había hecho en dos años.

-No te pongas nerviosa.

-¿Quién está nerviosa?

-Te conozco, cielo. Nos conocemos suficientemente bien como para soltarnos un poco el pelo. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado cómo pasarlo bien?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces vamos a disfrutar. La noche es joven, tú estás guapísima y yo creo que deberíamos ir a bailar.

Cruzaron la plaza y tomaron una calle donde había mucha gente joven. Enseguida encontraron la discoteca, pero había demasiada gente esperando para entrar.

-Vaya, parece que no vamos a poder bailar -dijo sakura, aliviada.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees -replicó shaoran, tomando su mano.

Tenía razón. No tuvieron que esperar. El encargado lo reconoció enseguida y los dejó pasar sin cobrarles la entrada. Lo de llamarse shaoran li era una ventaja, desde luego.

Encontraron una mesa en una esquina, pero la música estaba tan alta que resultaba difícil conversar. El camarero apareció entonces con dos copas de cóctel. El contenido era de color azul mar, como las paredes de la discoteca.

-Cortesía de la señorita que esta ahí sentada -dijo el hombre. Una joven de pelo rubio levantó su copa para saludarlos.

sakura se quedó helada. La «señorita» era una famosa estrella de cine.

-¿Conoces a Lyssa Harper? -preguntó, gritando para hacerse oír. Intentaba no mirar a Lyssa, pero la actriz le estaba tirando besos a shaoran. O había bebido mucho o estaba loca por él.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-La vestí en los Oscar de este año. ¿Quieres tomar esto o te apetece algo menos fuerte?

-¿Por qué iba a querer algo menos fuerte?

-No sé si estás preparada para un Lengua en la cueva.

-¿Cómo?

-Lengua en la cueva -repitió él-. Es el cóctel de la casa. Se llama así por la famosa cueva Azzurra. La cueva azul atrae a miles de turistas cada año.

Lengua en la cueva. Menudo nombre.

-No hemos estado allí, ¿no?

-No, pero es un sitio al que me gustaría ir contigo.

Y por su travieso guiño, tenía muy malas intenciones.

Sakura intentó tomar el cóctel, pero cada vez que se llevaba el líquido azul a los labios imaginaba actividades eróticas que no tenían nada que ver con la exploración de una cueva.

-No te gusta -dijo Marco.

-La verdad es que no me apetece beber nada más.

-¿Quieres que bailemos?

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que bailaron y era algo que a los dos les encantaba hacer. Además, bailar tenía que ser más seguro que tomar potentes cócteles.

-Por favor.

Cuando llegaron a la pista la gente se apartó. Lo conocían. Todo el mundo en Italia conocía a shaoran li. Y más en Capri, donde su familia tenía una casa. Sus antepasados tuvieron algo que ver con la historia de la isla, además.

En ese momento pusieron una canción lenta y shaoran la tomó por la cintura. Le gustaba verlo bailar... y le gustaba estar entre sus brazos. Tenía gracia, fuerza y la elegancia de un atleta.

Mientras bailaban, shaoran se llevó su mano a los labios. Después, besó la muñeca suavemente.

-Creo que esto es exactamente lo que necesitas. Y yo también -dijo en voz baja-. Quiero hacerte una promesa, sakura. En lo que sea a lo que tengas que enfrentarte... no estarás sola.

-No tienes por qué...

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Estaré contigo. Estaremos juntos. Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado.

Le quemaban los ojos, pero sakura no pensaba ponerse a llorar.

-Meiling es muy generosa, pero no creo que le haga ninguna gracia esa promesa.

-No es decisión de Meiling, es mía. Ven, vamos a la calle. Creo que necesitas un poco de aire.

Fuera se estaba considerablemente más fresco y sakura respiró la brisa del mar.

-Tenemos que hablar de Meiling. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

-Quizá porque nunca hemos hablado de verdad. Aquella noche en Trussardi creo que nos saltamos muchos escalones -murmuró ella-. Por ejemplo, una conversación.

-Una conversación no parecía tan interesante como otras actividades.

-Sí, y mira los problemas que han creado esas actividades -bromeó sakura.

No sabía si reír o llorar. Su relación había sido un desastre de principio a fin.

Una camarera salió para preguntarles si querían algo y shaoran pidió dos botellas de agua mineral.

-Supongo que no querrás otro cóctel.

-Especialmente si su nombre tiene unas connotaciones tan sugerentes.

-¿Connotaciones sugerentes? Pensé que era un homenaje a los tesoros naturales de Capri -sonrió shaoran.

-Sí, claro.

Él rio suavemente.

-Lo he pasado bien esta noche.

Había luna llena y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Era una noche preciosa. Y shaoran había sido buena compañía.

-Yo también.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, escuchando la música que llegaba de la discoteca y el ruido de las olas rompiendo en la playa.

-Si hubiéramos hablado más, ¿tú crees que podríamos haber solucionado lo nuestro?

HELLOOOOOOOO MY DARLING

estoy de regreso bueno despues de un largo largo y corta ausencia estoy de regreso se que no meresco q me sigan leyendo D: pero esta historia las atrae muchoooooooo *risa malefica* bueno chicas porque soy buena subire tres capitulos solo cambiare algo y verificare que todo valla muy bien si es posible en la semana que viene termino la historia mi trabajo termino asi que buscare otro y la u sigue igual de horrible mas con examenes es un poco mas lugubre hahahaahhh

que les parecio el capitulo espero les gustes... mi historia mia de mi propia mente esta en progreso y me gusta el ritmo que lleva aunque aveces las musas inspiradoras no esten de mi lado solo me falta un buen titulo y un capitulo para terminar el capitulo 5 XD

ya las aburrí bueno las dejo y espero que disfruten los capitulos


	11. Chapter 11

No estaban tocándose, pero sakura sentía como si lo estuvieran haciendo. -No lo sé. Seguramente habríamos terminado separándonos de todas formas, pero quizá habría sido menos doloroso.

-No me gusta hacer tantas preguntas, pero estoy intentando entender. Lo dices como si nuestra separación hubiera sido inevitable. ¿Por qué?

Sakura frunció el ceño. Había razones, había muchas razones, pero en aquel momento no se le ocurría ninguna.

-No lo sé. Pero no creo que pudiéramos haber solucionado nuestras diferencias.

-¿Por qué no? Tú eres una buena persona y yo también. Además, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Su persistencia la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Qué respuesta estaba buscando?

-Yo no soy una experta en relaciones amorosas. Salir con chicos no fue parte de mi educación.

-Pero supongo que tendrías algún novio.

-Amigos, pero nada de novios. Nunca. Tú fuiste el primero.

-El primer amante.

-El primer todo -contestó sakura -. Cuando mis padres se separaron fue muy doloroso para mí, quizá por eso no tuve relaciones. Y, desde luego, no pensaba casarme nunca.

-Pero yo insistí.

-Pensabas que era lo mejor para las niñas.

-Y lo habría sido. En un mundo ideal.

Sakura se mordió los labios. Casarse con un hombre como shaoran fue abrumador para ella. Era como participar en carreras locales y acabar en los Juegos Olí no era un hombre normal y corriente y la vida con él tampoco lo fue.

-No te gustaba estar casada conmigo. Y eso me dolía tanto que una vez te insulté.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Fue su última pelea, antes de que shaoran se fuera de casa.

-Me llamaste «desagradecida japonesa». Él hizo una mueca.

-Qué horror.

sakura recordaba claramente la pelea y los meses que siguieron. Meses de lágrimas, de soledad. Meses en los que lloraba desconsolada porque lo echaba de menos. Lo amaba, pero su matrimonio era un desastre.

-Es cierto, no me gustaba estar casada contigo. Un mes después de casarnos tú te fuiste de casa...

En realidad, shaoran no había roto el contacto. Fue ella quien no podía verlo después de que se fuera. Era ella la que estaba furiosa, la que tenía el corazón roto.

¿Habrían dejado que una pelea se convirtiera en una guerra? ¿Habría temido ella que su matrimonio acabase como el de sus padres y por eso no quiso arriesgarse?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

sakura sacudió la cabeza. No sabía cómo explicárselo.

La camarera volvió entonces con las botellas de agua que shaoran insistió en pagar.

-¿Por qué no te gustaba estar casada conmigo? Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

-¿Qué conseguí al casarme contigo? Desde luego, no tu compañía.

-¿Querías mi compañía?

-Oh, shaoran, ¿tú qué crees?

-Pensé que querías... casarte con shaoran li.

-¿Por tu posición, tu fortuna? Por favor... yo nunca quise eso. Además, siempre he sabido cuidar de mí misma.

-Y lo has hecho estupendamente estos dos últimos años.

-Hasta que me dieron el diagnóstico -suspiró sakura .

Volvieron en silencio a la villa, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. En parte se sentía abrumada por los recuerdos, en parte aliviada.

Se despidieron en la puerta del dormitorio y cuando shaoran se daba la vuelta, sakura lo sujetó del brazo.

-Durante una de nuestras peleas, antes de divorciamos, dijiste que solo estaba interesada en tu apellido; nuestra conversación de hoy me lo ha recordado.

-Entonces dijimos muchas cosas...

-Lo sé, pero es importante para mí que sepas esto. Yo estaba fascinada por el apellido LI. Sigo estándolo, pero no por la razón que crees. No me importan ni el dinero ni la celebridad. Tu padre y tú me parecisteis interesantes porque amabais vuestro trabajo.

Se sentía atraída no por su cara o su apellido, sino por todo en él. La atraía su energía, su visión del negocio.

Lo amaba. Era así de simple.

Y así de complicado.

shaoran se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y los calzoncillos de seda y se metió bajo la ducha, intentando relajarse. Pero no podía.

sakura.

Le seguía importando mucho y se preguntó qué había hecho durante aquellos dos años, en qué había estado pensando.

Meiling y él no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella por una absurda noción de... ¿de qué? La imagen, seguramente.

¿Por qué Meiling le parecía mejor opción que sakura? Meiling no lo emocionaba como su ex mujer. Con Meiling lo controlaba todo, con Meiling podía suprimir las emociones.

Con sakura sentía intensamente. Apasionadamente.

Shaoran cerró el grifo de la ducha. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿sakura lo hacía sentir y eso le daba miedo?

Pensativo, se secó con la toalla y se puso unos pantalones de algodón egipcio que él mismo había diseñado. Eran de color canela, bajos de cintura, muy cómodos para dormir.

Pero no se metió en la cama. Fue a la habitación de sakura.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella también se había duchado y con aquel pijama blanco y negro parecía una niña. Entonces se le ocurrió pensar que era muy joven. Cuando se casaron solo tenía veintitrés años, de modo que pronto cumpliría veintisiete. Él tenía doce años más que ella y mucha más experiencia. Pero ¿lo había demostrado? ¿Había actuado de forma madura?

Shaoran vio inocencia en sus ojos verdes. No se había permitido a sí mismo mirarla de cerca en mucho tiempo. No quería reconocer que le quitó algo la noche que perdió su virginidad.

No quiso ninguna responsabilidad emocional, pero le había hecho daño. Sakura era una ingenua y él se había aprovechado. Sencillamente.

No podía cambiar el pasado, pero sí el futuro.

-Si supieras que solo te quedan cuatro días de vida, ¿qué harías? Ella lo miró, atónita.

-Pasaría todo el tiempo posible con mis hijas.

-¿Con nadie más?

-No -contestó sakura, mordiéndose los labios-. También querría estar contigo.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

-¿Tan previsible soy?

-No. Es lo que esperaba que dijeras -contestó shaoran, acariciando su cara. Al tocarla, sintió una abrumadora emoción-. Dime sakura , ¿es demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo?

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

-Pensé que íbamos a ser amigos.

Allí estaba de nuevo, aquel deseo salvaje de hacerla suya, de poseerla. No quería ser solo su amigo. Quería el fuego, el ansia que había probado aquella noche. Había hecho el amor con muchas mujeres, pero hacerlo con sakura fue una experiencia más real, más intensa que ninguna otra.

-Tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigos -dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para no devorarla allí mismo-. Hay demasiada pasión. Demasiada química.

sakura intentó no dejarse afectar por el calor de la mano del hombre. Pero era tan difícil... lo había echado tanto de menos.

Echaba de menos hacer el amor con él, pero sabía que hacerlo solo complicaría las cosas. Que acabaría rompiéndole el corazón. Si hacía el amor con shaoran lo amaría aún más.

-Es tarde -dijo, intentando apartarse. shaoran sonrió, decidido.

-No es tan tarde.

Sakura levantó una mano para apartar la suya, pero se encontró sujetándose a él como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca.

No podía dejar que ocurriera. No podía necesitarlo otra vez. No podía volver a ser vulnerable.

«Lucha, sakura. Si no resistes ahora, no lo harás nunca».

-Me parece que las niñas me están llamando.

-Yo no oigo nada. Y si se levantaran, ¿qué pasaría? Solo me verían acariciándote.

-¿Y meiling...?

-Ella no está aquí, no tiene nada que ver -murmuró shaoran, inclinando la cabeza para buscar sus labios-. La ecuación es shaoran, sakura, Gia y Liv. Los cuatro. Eso es lo único que importa.

sakura temblaba al sentir las caricias de su ex marido. Pero era más experta que tres años antes. Shaoran podía olvidarse de Meiling aquella noche, pero ella no. Deseaba su boca, sus manos y sus caricias, pero también sabía que era un error.

-No, no, no -murmuró, apartándose-. No puedo hacerlo, shaoran. No eres mío...

-No soy de nadie.

-Pero Meiling...

-Hemos roto, sakura.

Una inmensa alegría la invadió, pero inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Quería a shaoran, pero ¿robárselo a otra mujer?

-Ha sido mi elección. No amo a Meiling.

-Lo dices ahora, al calor del momento. ¿Y si cambias de opinión?

-¿El calor del momento? -repitió él, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón-. Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

sakura miró el diamante cortado en forma de esmeralda, atónita.

-¿De quién es?

-¿No lo sabes?

-shaoran...

-No crees que haya roto definitivamente con Meiling. Aquí está la prueba. Su anillo. ¿Qué más quieres?

sakura lo miró a los ojos. No sabía qué pensar. Se sentía culpable, pero feliz. Tenía miedo, pero también esperanzas.

-Has dicho que si solo te quedasen cuatro días, querrías estar conmigo -siguió shaoran, levantando su barbilla con un dedo-. Yo siento lo mismo. Si tú eres con quien quiero estar, ¿cómo voy a casarme con ella?

-Pero una vez dijiste que teníais muchas cosas en común...

-Y también pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Pensé que no volverías nunca. Mi relación con Meiling era... como un seguro, una forma de impedir que alguien volviese a hacerme daño.

-Si la pierdes, pierdes ese seguro.

-Lo sé. No estaba funcionando, de todas formas. Volviste a china y me di cuenta de que había sido un idiota. He sido un cobarde, sakura, pero prefiero cuatro días contigo que toda una vida con otra mujer -dijo shaoran, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio-. El tiempo pasa, cariño. ¿No hemos hablado suficiente por una noche?

Ella sabía que iba a besarla y deseaba aquel beso más que nada en el mundo. Y lo temía también.

shaoran la tomó por la cintura y buscó sus labios, tenso, anhelante. La envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola contra su corazón, abriendo sus piernas con una rodilla para tenerla más cerca. sakura no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado deseaba aquello, por otro sabía que no era el momento, que quizá era demasiado pronto.

Sin embargo, el deseo de estar con él ganó la batalla.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. La presión del cuerpo masculino era pecadora. Tembló al sentir el roce de su erguido miembro atravesando el pijama. Nunca lo había deseado tanto.

-Te deseo más que antes -murmuró shaoran con voz ronca.

sakura temblaba. Llevaba muchos años negándose a sí misma el placer, pero no podía negárselo por más tiempo. Lo deseaba todo. Quería estar con shaoran una vez más.

No sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando volviera a San Francisco. El futuro era oscuro, imposible de predecir. Solo tenía aquel momento.

Y quería más besos, más caricias.

Aquella noche, en el palacio Trussardi, había sido algo muy poderoso, pero el ansia que sentía en aquel momento era increíble, abrumadora.

sakura agradeció el roce de su lengua y agradeció que empujase sus caderas sin pudor alguno para tenerla más cerca.

-Te deseo —murmuró shaoran.

-Yo también.

-Debemos tener cuidado -dijo él entonces-. ¿Estás tomando la pildora?

sakura negó con la cabeza. Cómo lo deseaba. Quería desnudarse allí mismo y sentirlo dentro...

-¿No tienes un... preservativo?

-No llevo preservativos en la cartera. Marilena y yo no somos unos crios y no lo hacíamos en el coche.

-Pero podemos hacer el amor de todas formas -murmuró sakura-. Tendremos cuidado... shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-Es demasiado arriesgado. Solo hemos hecho el amor una vez y...

-Una sola vez, no. Lo hicimos tres veces aque¬la noche. Él sonrió.

-Sí, pero solo fue una noche. Y te quedaste embarazada de las gemelas. No podemos arriesgarnos, sakura. Tienes que enfrentarte con la quimioterapia cuando vuelvas a casa -dijo, tomando su cara entre las manos-. Pero que no pueda estar dentro de ti no significa que no podamos hacer el amor.

...

woooohohohoho nuevo capitulo lo siento por no subir antes pero culpen al tiempo es mi enemigo bueno como lo prometido es deuda les dejo este capitulo y otro que esta mejor siiiii mucho mejor

no hablo mucho espero mas comentarios porfaaaaaaa se que no meresco que me lean pero la historia esta en sus ultimos capitulos

sayonara girls


	12. Chapter 12

ADVERTENCIA CAPITULO CON CONTENIDO SEXUAL ( para ser mas especificas es de sexo no que hablaran de sexo si no que tendran sexo )XD )

sakura se agarró a su camiseta, como si necesitase apoyo. Bajo la tela sintió el duro torso masculino y eso la excitó más.

shaoran acariciaba su estómago con una mano, rozando el elástico del pijama. El roce de sus dedos provocaba un incendio en su interior y le temblaron las piernas cuando él le bajó el pantalón del pijama hasta los tobillos.

Se quedó con unas braguitas de encaje y la camisa del pijama, pero no sentía vergüenza alguna. shaoran seguía extendiendo el fuego con sus dedos, acariciando el interior de sus muslos...

sakura abrió la boca cuando sintió la mano del hombre sobre las braguitas. Cuando metió los dedos para acariciarla, hubiera querido gritar. Era excitante, pero no la dejaba satisfecha. Tener su mano tan cerca sin que le hiciera nada era una tortura.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó shaoran-. Estás un poco tensa.

-No seas malo.

Él siguió acariciándola, pero de una forma demasiado general. Y cuando se estaba tan cerca, lo que se quería era algo específico.

sakura se apretó contra el pecho de shaoran.

-Quiero más -murmuró, sintiéndose lasciva y carnal.

-¿Cómo?

Él sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Lo había hecho antes. Era muy bueno con los dedos, un experto si no recordaba mal.

-Tócame.

-Te estoy tocando.

Podría haber jurado que se estaba riendo de ella.

-No me tomes el pelo.

-Pues dime lo que quieres -susurró shaoran, besándola en el cuello-. Dime cómo quieres que te toque.

Y entonces lo hizo. La penetró con un dedo. sakura sintió un escalofrío. El roce era íntimo, muy sexy. shaoran sabía hacerla sentir como una mujer. Era el único hombre que podía hacerla sentir así. Era tan delicioso, tan adictivo, que casi podía imaginarse a sí misma convirtiéndose en una esclava de sus deseos.

shaoran empujó un poco más con el dedo.

-No puedo seguir de pie.

-Ven -dijo él, sentándola sobre una silla-. La posición es mejor para mí -añadió, arrodillándose entre sus piernas.

sakura contuvo un gemido cuando él apartó las braguitas e inclinó la cabeza. Al sentir el roce de su lengua, tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sabía que esa noche estaba decidido a hacerla probar el exótico cóctel: Lengua en la cueva.

La llevó al orgasmo en poco tiempo y sakura temblaba de tal forma que no podía moverse.

-Siento como si la habitacion hubiera entrado en erupción -dijo en voz baja.

shaoran la tomó en brazos, sonriendo.

-Y ahora, a la cama. Estarás más cómoda que en una silla.

Bajo las sábanas, sakura se apretó contra él, acariciando su estómago plano. Sintió que el roce lo ponía tenso y cuando bajó la mano él contuvo el aliento.

Había tantas cosas que no habían hecho... y de repente sakura quería probarlas todas. Envolvió su rígido miembro con la mano, acariciándolo de arriba abajo. Por los gemidos roncos de shaoran, había encontrado el ritmo perfecto, pero no pensaba dejar que llegara tan pronto.

Colocándose encima, lo tentó con sus pechos antes de meterse bajo las sábanas. Usó la boca para descubrirlo, la punta de la lengua para trazarlo de arriba abajo.

Sus gemidos la excitaban. Le gustaba que la acariciase, pero era igualmente gratificante devolverle el placer. El sexo es algo poderoso y, mientras lo acariciaba, su corazón se llenó de amor.

Si él no fuera shaoran y ella no fuera sakura, nada habría sido igual de maravilloso.

Amaba a shaoran li. Lo amaba con todo su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, shaoran anunció que irían de excursión. Inmediatamente, las niñas empezaron a hacer preguntas.

-He pensado que podríamos visitar un sitio muy especial. Nos iremos dentro de unos días, pero no podéis iros de Capri sin conocer la Grotta Azzurra.

La Cueva Azul. sakura se puso colorada. Y supo entonces que nunca volvería a escuchar el nombre de esa cueva sin pensar en algo muy diferente.

Aunque la mayoría de la gente no se molestaba en ponerse chaleco salvavidas, shaoran insistió en que las gemelas se los pusieran cuando pasaron de la motora a los botes.

Al entrar, sakura vio que la cueva tenía una luz azul que llegaba del agua y brillaba de una forma sobrenatural.

Era sencillamente precioso.

Nadie decía una palabra. Todo el mundo iba en respetuoso silencio, como si estuvieran en una catedral. Pero cuando volvieron al muelle, las niñas no dejaban de hablar sobre el fantástico color azul.

-Era como del espacio -dijo Gia, moviendo las manos. Hablaba como una italiana, llena de pasión y de energía.

Terminaron la excursión a la una y shaoran sugirió que tomasen una pizza en la plaza del pueblo.

Cuando volvían a casa, le pidió al taxista que parase un momento en una tienda y volvió después sin decir qué había comprado. Se lo enseñó solo a shaoran cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación.

Preservativos. Docenas de ellos.

-No quieres arriesgarte, ¿eh?

-No. Lo de anoche estuvo muy bien, pero no fue suficiente. Quiero estar dentro de ti.

Cuando las niñas estuvieron dormidas, volvieron a la habitación con una botella de vino.

No hubo preliminares ni discusiones. sakura sintió la urgencia de shaoran mientras la besaba, acariciándola por todas partes.

-Llevo todo el día pensando en esto -le confesó, pasando la lengua por uno de sus rosados pezones. sakura cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Era maravillosa, pero no suficiente.

-¿Cómo puedo desearte tanto? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-Porque sabes que yo te deseo de igual forma. O más.

shaoran por fin estuvo dentro de ella, moviéndose con furia, salvaje, desesperadamente. Llegaron pronto al orgasmo, pero ambos querían más.

-Nunca me cansaré de esto -suspiró sakura-. Nada en el mundo es tan bonito.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Es asombroso.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Nadaban en la piscina, jugaban, iban de excursión con las niñas

por el día y después se pasaban las noches haciendo el amor.

Era como si acabaran de conocerse. Y descubrieron que tenían en común mucho más que dos hijas y la pasión por el diseño.

Les encantaba bromear, acariciarse. Se tocaban por debajo de la mesa, caminaban de la mano...

sakura se sentía como una recién casada en su luna de miel.

La última noche en Capri se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde, disfrutando de la brisa y de la luna que se reflejaba en el agua.

Hicieron el amor en silencio. Era su última noche en la isla y el momento estaba cargado de significado.

shaoran intentó que ella no llegase al orgasmo enseguida, cambiando el ritmo para retrasarlo. No quería que la noche terminase. No quería perder aquella intimidad, ni la felicidad que había vivido durante toda la semana.

Pero no podían esperar para siempre y cuando la embestía con fuerza, sin poder controlarse más, sintió que sakura le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Entonces la besó, bebiéndose su grito de placer.

Si pudiera ser siempre así, pensaba. Si siempre pudieran vivir en paz...

-Eres demasiado bueno -dijo ella, pasando una mano por su pelo.

shaoran sonrió. Le encantaba tenerla tan encantaba su olor, su sabor. Era tan real, tan preciosa.

-Bella -murmuró-. Mía bella. Amore.

-Ha sido una semana increíble. Nunca había sido más feliz.

-Ya te dije que Capri era una isla mágica.

-Y tenías razón. Cuando llegamos aquí yo estaba tan nerviosa... tenía miedo de todo. Pero ya no lo tengo. Me siento valiente, no tengo miedo de nada.

shaoran sintió un peso en el corazón. sakura no tenía miedo de nada, pero él sí. No quería perderla.

-Cásate conmigo.

Ella parpadeó, pero no dijo nada.

-Cásate conmigo y quédate en china. Es lo mejor para todos. Me necesitas a tu lado durante los próximos meses y yo necesito estar contigo.

-shaoran, lo hemos intentado antes...

-¿Y?

-No funcionó.

shaoran separó sus piernas con la rodilla, sin dejar de acariciarla.

-No funcionó porque no nos comportamos como dos adultos. Pero ahora somos mayores, nos conocemos mejor. Sabemos que la felicidad de las niñas es lo más importante y ellas necesitan que estemos juntos. Ahora más que nunca.

shaoran buscó sus labios y sakura sintió una honda emoción. Una vez tuvo un sueño: ir a china

para ver los templos, la muralla china...

shaoran la penetró y ella tuvo que contener un gemido de placer.

-Además, esta vez tenemos el amor de nuestro lado.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron en helicóptero desde Capri a napóles y allí tomaron un avión hasta china.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, las niñas salieron corriendo hacia el jardín. shaoran la tomó entonces de la mano.

-No me has dado una respuesta.

sakura se mordió los labios. Estar con shaoran era como una fantasía, pero mejor porque era real. Él era real. Su amabilidad y su fuerza eran reales. Cuando su salud estaba en peligro, su ex marido daba un paso adelante y se ofrecía para ayudarla en todo.

-Cásate conmigo, sakura.

-shaoran...

-No quiero oír un «no». No quiero un «quizá». Di que sí, que te casarás conmigo este fin de semana.

La palabra «no» ya no estaba en su vocabulario en lo que concernía a shaoran li, de modo que sakura le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Sí, shaoran, me casaré contigo este fin de semana.

No podían organizar otra boda por todo lo alto, como la primera vez. shaoran sugirió una ceremonia privada en la capilla de Santa María del Carmine, una iglesia del siglo XIV. La ceremonia sería tan privada que no invitaron a nadie.

Gia y Livia serían los únicos testigos y sakura estaba encantada. Lo que le importaba eran los votos, no el vestido blanco o el banquete.

La mañana de la boda, shaoran llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio... había insistido en que durmiesen separados hasta después de la ceremonia, y sakura abrió vestida con un albornoz blanco de seda.

-Tengo algo para ti.

-¡Pero si llevas esmoquin! Habíamos dicho que sería algo informal...

-No.

-Pero si va a ser una ceremonia privada... pensé que solo estaríamos nosotros.

-Sí, pero es muy especial. Sobre todo para mí. No sabes cómo me alegro de poder hacer esto otra vez.

A sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero no quería llorar.

-Yo también. Pero no sé si tengo algo que ponerme. Estás guapísimo, shaoran. Pareces un modelo.

-Seguro que tienes algo elegante en el armario. Recuerda que tú eres el futuro de Calvanti.

Estaba tomándole el pelo y sakura le dio un cachete.

-¿No has dicho que tenías algo para mí?

-¿Qué tal te suena una separación de bienes?

Ella lo miró, atónita.

-Fatal. Sobre todo, a última hora. shaoran soltó una carcajada.

-Me alegro, porque no es eso. Pero hay algo en tu armario.

sakura abrió el armario y encontró una bolsa. Era la clase de bolsa que los diseñadores usan para los vestidos de alta costura.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Un vestido.

-Siempre has sido una chica muy lista.

sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar. Otra vez. ¿Cómo la hacía llorar por un vestido? Los dos eran profesionales de la moda. Sin embargo, que shaoran le hubiera hecho un vestido de novia...

Abrió la cremallera con manos temblorosas y tuvo que contener un grito de alegría.

Era un vestido blanco con el cuerpo bordado en perlas. La falda era de organza, pero cuando sakura la sacó de la bolsa vio que debajo llevaba otra de color naranja.

-Estarás muy guapa de blanco, pero el fuego te sienta bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, sakurase puso a llorar.

-Nadie me ha hecho un vestido desde que era pequeña. Es precioso, absolutamente precioso. shaoran secó sus lágrimas con un dedo.

-Lo diseñé en Capri. He tenido a dos modistas cosiendo día y noche durante toda la semana.

-¡Pero si te di el sí anteayer!

-No pensaba rendirme. Estaba decidido a seguir pidiéndote que te casaras conmigo hasta que dijeras que sí.(n/a siempre tan lindo mi amado shaoran)

A la suave luz de la velas, shaoran y sakura intercambiaron los votos y las alianzas en la capilla de Santa María. La luz del atardecer entraba por las vidrieras, iluminando las paredes y los vestidos blancos de las niñas con los colores del arcoiris.

Gia y Liv estaban preciosas, pero no más que sakura, pensaba sakura. El cuerpo del vestido, con escote palabra de honor, dejaba al descubierto unos hombros sensacionales. La falda de organza blanca bajo la que se adivinaba la otra de color fuego iba perfectamente con su personalidad. Delicada y fiera a la vez.

Y pensar que había dejado que el orgullo los separase... Era increíble.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, se dirigieron a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad donde shaoran había invitado a una docena de amigos.

Eran colegas: diseñadores, fotógrafos, artistas... y todos recibieron la llegada de shaoran y sakura con gritos de alegría.

Las niñas se quedaron una hora, hasta que Pietra las llevó a casa. Y los brindis empezaron inmediatamente.

Se sentían felices y no podían disimularlo. shaoran estaba guapísimo con aquel esmoquin diseñado por él mismo. Algunos nombres llevaban el esmoquin como si fuera una armadura, pero shaoran lo llevaba como si fuera un chándal, absolutamente cómodo.

-¿Contenta?

sakura se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

-Más que nunca.

…

Ok ok hasta aquí llego Que tal el comportamiento de los tortolos pero se pone mejor uuuuuuuuuuuu mucho mejor Manaña subiere otro cap para tratar de concluir la historia que creen que hara meiling 2 capitulo mas y termina la historia .ya saben que la historia no es mia asi que no esperen muchos detalles de la escritora original bueno mis niñas las dejo espero que les guste el capitulo

ciao


	13. Chapter 13

PIETRA se había quedado con las niñas, de modo que shaora y sakura pasaron la noche de boda en el hotel Four Seasons, uno de los mas exclusivos de antiguo monasterio transformado en hotel,Four Seasons estaba situado en el corazon del distrito de la moda,cerca de la casa cuanto llegaron a la habitación,shaoran le quito el vestido de novia y la llevo a la el amor torridamente y apenas habian recobrado el aliento cuando sono un golpe en la puerta.-Servicio de habitaciones.-Pense que habias puesto el cartelito de "no molestar"-suspiro sakura.-Y lo he puesto –dijo el,apoyandose en un codo-.¡No necesitamos nada!Al otro lado de la puerta hubo un silencio y después oyeron un habia metido un sobre por debajo de la puerta.

-¡Increíble! ¿Nadie escucha en este hotel?

-No te preocupes. Voy a ver qué es -sonrió sakura, saltando de la cama. Solo llevaba un liguero blanco, pero no sentía vergüenza alguna-. Es para ti.

Le dio el sobre a Marco y se sentó a su lado, apartando el pelo de su cara.

Pero él no estaba interesado en el sobre. Una sakura desnuda, con las mejillas coloradas, le parecía mucho más interesante. Sobre todo, con aquel liguero que lo volvía loco.

Hicieron el amor otra vez, más despacio que antes, prolongando el placer todo lo posible. Después se quedaron dormidos, pero al amanecer su marido la despertó con nuevas caricias.

-No puede ser...

-¿Cómo'que no? -rio él, apartando las sábanas.

Pasaron horas hasta que sakura logró saltar de la cama y meterse en la ducha. El cuerpo de shaoran había dejado huella en el suyo. Después de horas y horas haciendo el amor, se sentía completamente saciada... y un poco dolorida.

Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando él la llamó desde la habitación.

-¿Sí?

Pensó que quizá el servicio de habitaciones había llevado ya el desayuno, pero no había ninguna bandeja. Solo shaoran, mirando un papel con expresión incrédula.

-¿Qué es esto? -le espetó. Sakura se ajustó la toalla en la cabeza estilo turbante, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué has dicho?

shaoran levantó la mirada. No podía ser.

Ella no le escondería algo tan importante.

El pasado volvió entonces como una bofetada: su embarazo, la ruptura del compromiso con Meiling, la boda...

Lo engañó entonces y había vuelto a hacerlo.

-shaoran, ¿qué te pasa?

Sakura se acercaba, descalza, con aquella expresión suya tan inocente.

-No me encuentro bien.

-¿Te duele el estómago? Anoche bebimos mucho y...

-No.

-¿Quieres tomar una aspirina?

Shaoran la vio entonces como la noche anterior, encima de él, con el pelo suelto... Recordaba cómo le había quitado el liguero, cómo olía cuando se inclinó para besarlo, los rizos rozando su torso de forma tentadora... Olía a sexo, a amor. Llevaba el perfume de LI, el del anuncio. Sus pechos, sus caricias, su inocencia...

Era una seductora. Una estafadora.

-Cariño, di algo. ¿Qué te pasa?

shaoran sentía como si algo se le hubiera muerto por dentro. No podía ser... no podía estar pasándole de nuevo.

-No hay células cancerígenas.

-¿Qué?

Aquella maldita inocencia. Era todo mentira. Una mentira. Otra vez.

-La biopsia es limpia. Los resultados son negativos. Estás perfectamente.

-¡Dios mío, eso es maravilloso! shaoran, ¿tú crees que puede ser verdad?

-Dímelo tú, sakura. Tú eres la actriz -replicó él, con voz helada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -murmuró sakura entonces, como si no hubiera entendido bien.

-Estoy diciendo que lo sabías, que recibiste la noticia antes de irnos a Capri y no me dijiste nada.

-No...

-Sabías antes de que nos casáramos que estabas perfectamente, que no había cáncer. Admítelo.

-¡No puedo admitir algo que no es cierto! -exclamó sakura, incrédula. No entendía lo que estaba pasando-. ¿Qué hay en ese sobre?

-El informe del laboratorio.

-¿Puedo verlo?

shaoran rio amargamente.

-¿Para qué? Ya sabes lo que dice: «error humano». Ni siquiera estaban estudiando tus pruebas.

-¿Todo ha sido un error?

-Sí, cara. Un terrible error -dijo él, inclinándose para buscar su ropa.

-¿Adonde vas?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que tengo que salir de aquí.

-shaoran tienes que creer que yo no lo sabía. Nunca me dijeron...

-¡Mentira! Mira esto. Léelo. Llamada telefónica a sakura kinomoto li, 31 de mayo. Segunda llamada, 1 de junio. Paciente solicita copia del informe...

-Pero yo no he solicitado nada.

-La documentación especifica que se envíe a china. ¿Qué quieres de mí, sakura? ¿Por qué tienes que seguir jugando conmigo?

Ella no podía contestar. No sabía qué decir. shaoran no la creía, ni siquiera estaba escuchándola. ¿Cómo podía amarla si no confiaba en ella?

Si se marchaba, nada sería lo mismo. Le rompería el corazón de nuevo y sería imposible reunir las piezas.

-Por favor, quédate. No te vayas así. No dejes que ella nos haga esto.

-¿Ella?

-Ella, él, quien sea... ¿Quién querría hacerme esto? Piénsalo, shaoran. Alguien no quiere que estemos juntos, está claro. Y esa persona está decidida a hacernos daño.

Podría ser cierto. Alguien podría haber reunido toda esa información, meterla en un sobre y enviarla al hotel. Pero eso no cambiaba nada. Sakura no había sido sincera con él.

Se sentía confuso, helado. La noche anterior había sido la más feliz de su vida. Pero... ¿qué estaba pasando?

¿Cómo podía sakura hacerle eso? ¿A las niñas? El cáncer no era una broma. Recordaba sus conversaciones sobre la quimioterapia, la cita para cortarse el pelo...

Una mujer cuerda no haría que su familia pasara por eso. Una mujer cuerda no dejaría que sus hijas y su marido sufrieran un infierno.

-Por favor, shaoran. Tenemos que hablar, tienes que escucharme...

-No quiero escucharte.

No podía estar a su lado, no podía mirarla siquiera.

sakura lo vio salir de la habitación, perpleja, con el corazón roto.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo era posible que el día más bonito de su vida se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla?

No sabía qué hacer. Habían planeado pasar el fin de semana en el hotel. Era una luna de miel muy corta, pero después de la semana en Capri, sabía que shaoran tenía que volver al trabajo y ella pensaba visitar a un especialista en china.

Entonces tomó la carta. Era del director del servicio de oncología del laboratorio.

Había muchas excusas en la carta. Por lo visto, alguien había confundido las pruebas... pero lo importante era que no tenía cáncer.

Aquella debía haber sido una noticia maravillosa. Algo para celebrar.

Pero no habría celebración. shaoran se había marchado y su luna de miel estaba rota.

shaoran no sabía adonde ir. Iban a quedarse en el hotel durante todo el fin de semana porque Pietra estaría en casa cuidando de las niñas.

Podría ir a casa, pero no podía ver a sus hijas en aquel momento. Las niñas le recordaban a sakura y no quería, no podía pensar en ella.

¿Por qué le había hecho eso? Cuando se enteró de que el diagnóstico era un error, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué siguió con la charada?

Estaba cansado, presionado por el trabajo, abrumado por las demandas de un negocio millonario.

Y tenía el corazón roto.

Pero no pensaba dejar que sakura se saliera con la suya. No pensaba dejar que lo engañase. Pediría el divorcio inmediatamente. De hecho, pediría la custodia de las niñas.

sakura podía hacer lo que le diese la gana; volver a California, alquilar un apartamento en china o marcharse a Tahití, le daba igual. Pero él se quedaría con las niñas y las protegería de una mujer que estaba enferma.

shaoran entró en el coche y arrancó a toda velocidad. Conducir era lo único que calmaba sus nervios y estuvo conduciendo durante horas. Pronto salió de honk kong y llegó a la zona de los lagos.

Después de cenar en Cuomo, tomó la autopista de vuelta a y llegó a casa antes de medianoche, muerto de sueño. Sakura y él no habían dormido casi nada por la noche; estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo el amor.

Pietra lo saludó en el vestíbulo.

-Buenas noches, señor Li. ¿Va todo bien?

-No, no va todo bien -suspiró él.

-¿Quiere que me quede?

-Sí, por favor. sakura... ¿ha estado aquí?

-No.

shaoran subió al primer piso y entró en el cuarto de sus hijas. La habitación estaba iluminada por una lamparita y vio que las dos niñas estaban profundamente dormidas.

Entonces se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta. Todo parecía tan normal... Todo estaba como en Capri. Livia bajo las sábanas, Gia encima de ellas.

Se sentía ridiculamente joven, ridiculamente vulnerable. Le encantaba tener a sus hijas en su casa, en su vida. ¿Cómo podía perderlas de nuevo? ¿Cómo podía dejar que sakura se las robase otra vez?

No podía, se dijo a sí mismo. Y no lo haría.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle aquello? Todo parecía ir tan bien...

Pensativo, tapó a Gia con el edredón, pero la niña se despertó.

-Papá.

-Ciao, bambina -sonrió él, acariciando su pelo.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

A shaoran se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Haciendo unas cosas.

-La echo de menos.

-Ella también a ti.

-¿Va a venir a darme las buenas noches?

-Sí, dentro de poco.

-¿Un beso? -sonrió Gia entonces. shaoran se inclinó para besar a su hija.

-Dile a mamá que venga pronto.

Le quemaban los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que aquello funcionase? Estaba furioso con sakura, pero no la odiaba. Sabía que era una buena madre, aunque hubiera sido deshonesta con él.

Entonces oyó que sonaba el teléfono y, pensando que podría ser sakura, corrió a su habitación para contestar.

-shaoran.

Pero no era sakura. Era Meiling. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba en casa?

-Es muy tarde.

-¿Quieres que tomemos un café?

-Son más de las doce, Meiling.

-Hemos tomado café muchas veces después de las doce -dijo ella con toda tranquilidad. «No durante mi luna de miel».

-Puedo ir a tu casa si quieres.

-Meiling...

-Está aquí, shaoran. Está aquí y no sé qué hacer.

-¿sakura?

-Está muy disgustada. No se encuentra bien y me temo...

-No tiene cáncer -la interrumpió shaoran, furioso por tener que contárselo.

-Lo sé -suspiró la princesa-. Lo sé desde hace tiempo, pero es una historia muy larga. ¿Vienes tú o voy yo a tu casa?

sakura no estaba con Meiling cuando se encontraron veinte minutos después en un café de la ciudad.

-¿No ha venido contigo?

-No. Se marchó cuando salía de casa. A pie.

shaoran apretó los labios. No debería ir sola por la calle a esas horas. Honk kong era una ciudad peligrosa.

-¿Sabes adonde iba?

La princesa se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba muy disgustada. Eso es todo lo que sé -contestó, encendiendo un cigarillo.

-Creía que habías dejado de fumar hace tiempo.

-Y así es. Pero esta noche necesito un cigarillo. Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo?

-Por cuando sakura me engaña para que vuelva a casarme con ella.

-Ah, buen tema para empezar -suspiró Meiling-. Pero el tema equivocado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No he podido hacerlo. Pensé que podría, pero... Los celos no son nada atractivos, especialmente en una mujer de cierta edad. Pero estaba celosa. Y sigo estándolo.

-No te entiendo. Por favor, aclárate -le espetó shaoran, irritado.

-La historia es muy simple, en realidad -dijo Meiling entonces, echando la ceniza en el cenicero-. Yo estaba en tu casa hace diez días cuando llamaron de San Francisco. Sakura estaba en el jardín, con las niñas. Dije que era de la familia y el médico me dio la información...

-Tú lo sabías -la interrumpió shaoran.

-Y no se lo conté a nadie -suspiró ella-. Era mi secreto y mi arma... en caso de que la necesitara.

Al día siguiente llamé a ese médico y le pedí que me enviara el informe del laboratorio.

-Y metiste el informe por debajo de la puerta del hotel.

-Así es –meiling apagó el cigarillo de golpe y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Te quiero, shaoran. Más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie. Quizá por eso no he podido seguir adelante con el engaño.

shaoran se levantó. Había insultado a su mujer. La había humillado.

-Y lo peor de todo es que cuando sakura vino a casa esta noche no me culpaba de nada. Sencillamente me pidió ayuda -la princesa se echó hacia atrás en la silla-. Me pidió ayuda precisamente a mí.

::::::::::::::::::::

OTRO CAP estaba libre asi que se los dejo para que lean lamentablemente a la historia solo le queda un capitulo mas y termina

La música me hace que me inspire +bailando y escribiendo a la ves al sonido de tonight de big band + bueno chicas las dejo

NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES QUE ME DIERON GANAS DE PATEAR A SHAORAN POR IMBECIL lo oamo y todo pero es mas terco que una mula porque los hombres JAMAS escuchan

Besitos nos leemos en los reviews muchas porfaaaaaaaa


	14. Chapter 14

Shaoran volvió a su casa, pero no sabía cómo había llegado. Veía borroso y sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza.

sakura no sabía nada.

Y él era un imbécil, un arrogante. No podría culpar a sakura si no lo perdonaba.

Entró en casa y encendió la luz. Pietra no tuvo que decirle que sakurano estaba allí. Lo sabía. Si su mujer estuviera en casa lo habría notado.

Se metió en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Un par de horas después se levantó y miró por la ventana. Las calles estaban silenciosas, no había tráfico. Empezaba a amanecer.

Si le pasaba algo a sakura sería terrible para las niñas. Sakura era el centro de su mundo. Eran como pequeños planetas y ella el sol alrededor del que giraban.

Pero no solo para las niñas. También para él.

Pensó entonces en el futuro. Sin la amenaza del cáncer sobre sus cabezas, su vida podría ser maravillosa. Podrían viajar, ir a cualquier parte...

Sakura tenía que volver a casa. Si no volvía por la mañana la buscaría. Movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla.

Pero en caso de que volviera, quería estar preparado. Tenía que disculparse, intentarlo de nuevo. Shaoran se sentó en la escalera con una botella de champán. Pasó una hora, otra... se le cerraban los ojos.

Entonces oyó una llave en la cerradura.

sakura entró en la casa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Hola.

-¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó shaoran.

-Dando vueltas y tomando muchos cafés. ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Esperándote.

sakura miró la botella de champán.

-Por un momento, me había parecido que estabas celebrando mi marcha.

-Nunca -suspiró shaoran, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Pensaba ir a buscarte si no aparecías.

sakura lo miró, nerviosa.

-No sé qué decirte.

-No tienes que decir nada, cariño. Ven aquí, siéntate conmigo.

-Tampoco sé qué hacer -dijo ella entonces.

shaoran asintió, mirando al suelo. Estaba pisando una alfombra dorada con dibujos azules. Era una alfombra muy antigua que, seguramente, tendría muchos secretos que contar.

Le quemaban los ojos y parpadeó furiosamente

para contener las lágrimas. Se sentía tan aliviado al tenerla en casa...

Y, sobre todo, se sentía aliviado porque no estaba enferma. Tenía muchos años por delante. Años para abrazar a sus hijas, para jugar con ellas, para verlas crecer.

Gracias a Dios estaba bien.

Gracias a Dios estaba en casa... aunque no quisiera quedarse con él.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas entonces y decidió no disimular más.

-¿Cómo te has metido en mi corazón, sakura? ¿Cómo me haces sentir así, quererte tanto?

-A mí me pasa lo mismo.

-Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a disculparme. Lo siento tanto... Siento haber perdido los nervios, siento haberme portado como un imbécil, siento haber sido tan cruel contigo...

-Creo que empiezo a entenderte -lo interrumpió sakura, sentándose a su lado-. Lo que intentas decir es que lamentas haber sido tan orgulloso porque te creías traicionado.

-Pero no me habías traicionado. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Es una forma muy rara de empezar una luna de miel, ¿no te parece?

-¿Llamas a esto luna de miel?

-Estamos casados, ¿no? Y yo no pienso irme a ninguna parte -dijo sakura. shaoran la miró, incrédulo.

-Dilo otra vez.

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Te quedas?

-Sí -sonrió ella-. Nos hemos casado, ¿no? Y yo llevaba un vestido diseñado por shaoran li, ni más ni menos. Y vivo aquí, además.

-Sí, sí... amor mío -exclamó shaoran, tomando su cara entre las manos-. Mía moglie. Mi mujer.

-¡Y no lo olvides nunca!

Se sentía abrumada por todo lo que había pasado, pero sakura no quería dejarse llevar por la tristeza. La vida estaba llena de contradicciones, de sorpresas, pero al final ganaban los que perseveraban.

-Dime que me perdonas -susurró shaoran.

-Te perdono.

-Gracias a Dios. Y gracias a Dios que has vuelto a casa.

-Este es el único sitio en el que quiero estar. Y que aunque hoy te hayas portado como un bárbaro, he decidido darte otra oportunidad. Así que aquí estoy -sonrió sakura.

-Gracias a Dios. Porque tengo buenas noticias para ti -dijo shaoran.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡No tienes cáncer! Acaba de llegar el informe definitivo del laboratorio.

-¿De verdad? -murmuró sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-De verdad. Todo ha sido un error y tenemos que celebrarlo -dijo shaoran, abriendo la botella de champán-. Por la mejor noticia que he recibido nunca. Que vivas una vida larga, llena de felicidad y de amor.

Brindaron contentos, intentando dejar atrás el pasado.

-Y será una vida muy feliz si la vivo contigo -añadió sakura.

Listo fin de la historia espero no decepcionarlas con ese final pero el final no es mío ya lo saben pero espero que les haya gustado a mí también me hubiese gustado ver un final más lindo lleno de mas niños pero la escritora dejo ese final y yo no estoy para alterar nada además si lo altero se leería raro porque mis ideas no son la de la escritora original

Bueno mis niñas lindas las dejo buscare otra historia para adaptarla la mia esta en proceso y me gusta como va quedando les dire un pequeño adelanto sakura queda embarasada de shaoran hummm pero ella descubre una apuesta de ahí sakura viaja con tomoyito y bueno asi se va desarrollando la historia quiero tener mas cap para subirlos asi que nos veremos cuando las musas locas me ayuden a terminar

Espero les guste

Ciao hasta pronto


End file.
